The Black Panther
by animefreak653
Summary: It was just another normal school day for the abnormally smart Sylvia, filled with bullies that loved to cause her physical pain. But the last thing she expected was to be transported to the world of Black Butler. SebastianxOC.
1. Its just another day

Well, here I am again people! I'd love to hear from you guys, so please R&R! Thank you!

Disclaimer: animefreak653 does not own Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji or whatever else its called. She just owns all of her ocs, k?

Chapter One: People

"Well, what are you waiting for? Pick them up you worthless freak."

It was just another normal day at the Biloxi high school. Exactly the same as it had been for the past years. Wake up, get dressed, shove some food in your mouth, and then jump onto the bus. Get off the bus, go to first period, and then between classes, get caught by Heather MC'Onald and her 'friends'. And that is where I was now.

I bent down to pick up her books that she had purposefully flung down while getting kicked in the side. Ugh. That's gonna leave a bruise .I immediately thought, wincing. I gingerly again attempted to pick up the books, but was thrown aside yet again.

"Oh, wait, let me think this over again," Heather said in her prissy little goodie two shoes voice. "I've changed my mind. I don't want a dirty little orphan like you touching my stuff." She whirled around, her waist length blonde hair whirling behind her, succeeding in smacking me in the face. My eyes briefly changed color, from a green to more of a sea blue. Although I didn't notice that then. One of her goons stayed behind to pick up her stuff and then trotted away after her. I glanced at her from my position on the floor, wishing that she would fall and break her leg. Not that that would happen.

I sighed, stood up, and wandered into the nurse's office, where she was already ready for me, fully equipped with a bandage and some alcohol.

"Hey Mrs. Mayan, how are you today?" I asked politely, trying not to gasp from the pain that dug into my ribs every time I took a step.

"I'm fine Sylvia, but that's not it. I'm more concerned if you're OK." She replied sourly, gesturing to an empty seat. I plopped myself down into it, gasping anyway. I lifted my shirt up, just enough to expose a long bruise expanding towards my bra strap. Mrs. Mayan gently touched it, and poured a little alcohol over it. While she did that, I reached over behind her and grabbed a bandage, wrapping it around my side. I grabbed a needle and thread, stitching the cloth securely so that it would stay in place throughout the day.

"So, have you considered what college you want to go to?" She inquired.

I pondered it for a second." I think that I'm going to go to Boston Medical. I already have a scholarship to go there, due to my 4.0 GPA. I'm only 16, yet I know how to do a brain surgery like the back of my hand. The people over there where practically on their hands and knees, begging me to take classes over there." I said. I stood up, wincing at the pain. I walked over to her desk, searching for some pain medication.

"That's great honey! You will be the best in your class!"

"No, it's not great. For once I want to normal. I want to be taught something I don't already know. I hate getting shunned at school, and I hate this life. I wish I could have been born differently." Looking out the window, I noticed the kids outside with Mr. Harrison, the gym teacher, playing volleyball. I smiled, watching how freely they were willing to play.

"Could you write me a pass to go home? It doesn't look like I'll be able to move around a lot today."

She nodded, pulling out a form and filling it out with expertise. She handed it to me, and I quickly swallowed the pain pills I had scavenged, yanking my backpack onto my back, and wandered out the door.

"Have a nice day Mrs. Mayan."

"You too, Sylvia. Take it easy today."

I walked out the door, scowling. I flipped my raven black hair out of my face. It was shoulder length. I always thought that it was easier to deal with when it was short. I looked down at my feet and noticed that my shirt was a little low, revealing a large bust. I pulled my shirt up quickly, not wanting anyone to notice. I didn't like people staring. People were greedy. People were rude. People wanted everything. People didn't understand. I remembered my last boyfriend, who was convinced that I was lesbian because I never wore revealing shirts or heels. But he hadn't gotten it. I just wasn't that type of person.

I truly believed that I did not belong in this world.

As I walked out of the school, I was bumped into by a stranger wearing a black trench coat. He fully rammed himself into me, successfully knocking me over.

"Hey, watch where you're going, idiot!" I snarled. But the man didn't stop. He continued to blow past me, disappearing into a classroom. I grumbled to myself. People also don't have respect for others personal space and boundaries.

I slowly got up from the floor, wincing. The guy had wacked my bruise, and now it was bleeding. But it could wait. As I slowly made my way to the bus stop on the corner of Florence and Diller Road, I noticed that there was a heavy object in my pocket. Curiously, I took it out and heaved it in my hand, feeling the weight.

"Well that's funny. I don't remember putting anything in my pocket this morning…"

I took out a little pair of scissors from my backpack, opening the strange, heavy package. As I cautiously opened it, I noticed something strange. I couldn't see myself. It was just a package floating in midair with a pair of scissors working on cutting the tape. I jumped up, surprised. Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

What was supposed to be another normal day, turned out to not be so normal.


	2. What the hell?

Last time: I took out a little pair of scissors from my backpack, opening the strange, heavy package. As I cautiously opened it, I noticed something strange. I couldn't see myself. It was just a package floating in midair with a pair of scissors working on cutting the tape. I jumped up, surprised. But that didn't prepare me for what happened next.

What was supposed to be another normal day, turned out to not be so normal.

Chapter 2: WHAT THE HELL?

I woke up in a tree. My first thought: What The Hell.

I looked down. I was pretty far up. But something was strange. WHY THE HELL DID I HAVE PAWS? And why the heck was I all the way up in a tree? Somehow, I had acquired the form of a cat. Well, actually, I was a black panther, but that really doesn't matter at the moment. Just great. Now I was lost, high up in a tree, and a cat.

The first hypothesis that came into my head was that I had been magically transported to a different place, but that was quickly eliminated. No technology of that scale existed. _Maybe I'm in a 3rd world country_. I wondered. _Perhaps I was knocked unconscious and then transported here after having a operation done by a crazy doctor, just like those creepy stalker guys in the T.V shows and movies. _But I wasn't very fond of those kinds of T.V shows or movies, so that was also eliminated rather quickly too.

I slowly walked across the branch and leapt down, to my surprise, the jump didn't hurt either. The bruise that I had earlier gotten was gone. All that was left was the black fur. Where the heck was I? Why was I a cat? I asked again to myself. I looked around, not spotting any activity. I flicked my ears back, hoping to catch the sound of something, but I didn't. I looked around for my stuff. Not able to find anything, I sat down._ Well, I suppose it was a slim chance in the beginning that I was going to find it. _I tried to imagine life without my well-loved iPod. DAMN IT!I got up and started to circle around the tree anxiously.

And damn was I hungry. I spotted a mouse in the roots of the tree, completely oblivious to my existence. _Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…_ and with that, I dropped into a hunters crouch. I had no idea how I knew any of this though. But regardless of my doubts, I pounced. I gave it a quick bite around the general neck area. Making sure it was dead, I lifted the dead creature up, looking at it. I grimaced._ Well, eat up. _And with that, I swallowed the creature whole. Surprisingly though, it was tasty. I sat there for a moment, acknowledging the surprising taste of mouse. It was delicious. It tasted like stringy hamburgers. I wanted more, but I hoped that if I found someone, I would be able to turn back to my human state. But then again, what were the chances of that too.

After wandering around for a while, I came across a town. It looked strange, like nothing that I had seen before. The houses were all brown, without a single hint of color on them. The streets were cobblestone, and the shops looked like dirty little shacks.

Something hit me on the back of my head. "MONSTER!" I heard somebody shriek. Turning around, I saw a lady in the street, looking terrified.

"Hey! I'm not a monster! I'm a girl!" I harshly replied, but it came out in loud cat hisses and growls. The lady backed up, her head hitting the wall of the only stone store on the block roughly. She slid down, leaving a small trail of blood where her head had been._ Heh. What luck._ I walked up to her, nudging her hand, trying to make sure she was still alive_. I might be a sour person, but I don't want to kill anyone. _

A man appeared around the corner. He looked at me with horror. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a pistol, aiming for me.

"OMG put that away before you hurt someone!" I snapped. Then I remembered. Large cat +Village didn't make a very good combination. I scampered back into the forest, continuously being shot at by the man with the pistol. He had white hair, and had what looked like a police badge on his chest. He started to pull the trigger on me just as I was leaving_. Like I needed a better incentive_. He hit my paw just barely, and I growled.

_Well that's just great. Guess people can't help me then. Lets' see, this has made the worst day ever. Getting bruised my Heather, rammed into by a stranger, made invisible while opening a package, made a cat, being shot at by the police, and then I almost killed a woman because I look like a cat. Yeah, best day ever._

I started to wander around aimlessly again. Tired, shunned, and cat, I laid down beneath a rose bush by a mansion I had found. It looked like one of those medieval houses used by the 'Queens Watchdog', Ciel Phantomhive. I had read the manga, Kuroshitsuji. I was always impressed about how strong Ciel was. But although Ciel was cute, it was Sebastian, his butler, which was the truly impressive one. How he managed to remain sexy and a demon and a butler at the same time was beyond me. But none of that really mattered. What I was more concerned about was my current state.

So, let's recap. I was a cat, in a place that I had no idea was, and hungry. I was so tired. Then I felt a hand rest upon my back. I started to purr, but then I realized something. I hadn't sensed anyone coming up behind me. I had always had a good sense of people. I could tell when someone person was outside of my door before even looking out the window. But this stranger was different. And for starters, I was NOT going to let a man who I cannot sense pet me. That and I'm still technically human, so being pet was just weird.

I leapt back, snarling, but stopping when I saw who it was. _A tall, white man with a smile and raven black hair wearing a black tailcoat. _It looked like a smile, but I knew it was just a form of a smirk. Then it hit me. He looked to be just like the one in the manga.

Sebastian Michaelis. The drop-dead sexy demon butler. He was right here in front of me. If I had been a human still, my fan girl glopping skills might have kicked in (Ok, I might be ridiculously smart, But I can still have my fan girl moments).

"Why hello there, kitty. What are doing out here?"

Ok, people. I love reviews! So help me put and toss me some ideas! Also while you're at it, you might as well add it to your alerts. XP


	3. Obnoxious Introductions

Disclaimer: animefreak653 does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. She just owns her Oc, Sylvia.

_**My demon side**_

_My angel side_

_My thoughts_

**Sound effect**

Last time: Sebastian Michaelis. The drop-dead sexy demon butler. He was right here in front of me. If I had been a human still, my fan girl glopping skills might have kicked in (Ok, I might be ridiculously smart, But I can still have my fan girl moments).

"Why hello there, kitty. What are doing out here?"

Chapter 3: Obnoxious Introductions

_OMGOMGOMGOMG I think I'm going to faint_. He was right in front of me. _How is this possible?_ One minute I'm in reality and the next in a manga! Or am I… OMG TOTAL CONFUSION!

"Well, aren't you just the biggest kitty I have ever seen!" Somehow, he sounded rather affectionate. It made me want to let him pet me. So I inched slowly towards him.

"There you go, see? That wasn't that bad. Now, let me see that paw of yours. It looks like you got a nasty graze on it. Poor thing. Here, come inside and let me fix that for you." He smiled again, cocking his head to the side.

A little girl that was the looked the same as me, but wearing red, popped up on my right shoulder. _**What do you think you're doing?**_

_Um, going to follow this sexy demon butler inside so he can patch me up and maybe I'll even get a meal._

_I think that's a great idea!_ Said another image of me on my left shoulder wearing white said. _This a totally new world for her Dark. She needs at least a few allies._

Dark, my Demon half, continued to snarl. _**Don't give me that sort of crap White. She needs to get her butt out of here and back home. The chances of her surviving here are slim.**_

_Oh, and since when have you been so caring, Dark? Last time, you almost killed her by jumping off the pool into the deep end when she was 5. _

_**Heh… About that…**_

_Hello? I would very much like to know what the hell is going on! _ I interrupted. My two inner halves were very chatty today.

_All will be explained in time sweetheart. Just follow your heart. And this Butler too while you're at it. _Then they both disappeared with an imaginary puff of smoke.

_Well, that's just great. My consciousness won't even tell me what's going on. Allies? Who needs those when you're smart enough to gather up a few pawns? _I smirked internally. This game was going to be fun.

"Well, come on kitty. I must have you meet my master first. You seem to be special. I can tell that you might be of some sort of use to my master. Please, this way." Placing a hand on my head, he led me towards the mansion. I eagerly followed, wanting to see what Ciel would look like in real life. Well, real ish life. Whatever this was. Maybe a dream?

As I followed him in, I noticed a maid with red hair cleaning the banister. If I remembered correctly, I believe her name was May-Rin. Or something around that.

"May-Rin, what are you doing? I told you to wax the banisters, not put shoe polish on them." Sebastian sighed. "They young master will surely be upset."

The girl, May-Rin, looked up. "Oh, Sebastian, I'm so sorry. My eyesight hasn't been very good lately." Sebastian walked up to her, dragging a finger across the now black banister.

"It's nothing that we can't fix; I might have a little time to fix it after I prepare the young masters tea for …" **BANG**. A loud explosion could be heard from the kitchen. I padded over to it carefully. Inside was a man with a burn cigarette in his mouth, holding a flamethrower. I almost made a little kitty giggle at the sight of the American.

"Hey, sorry Sebastian, I only… What the HELL?" He yelled, pulling out a machine gun out of nowhere and aiming it at me. I shrank back, wondering where in the world he had room to hide it. Sebastian walked past me and put a hand on the machine gun.

"Baldroy, this is our guest. I am going to see what the Young Master wants to do with her. You on the other hand need to fix this." He pointed a gloved finger at the wreck of a kitchen. Baldroy put a hand behind his head.

"Oops. Well, sorry cat, I hope that…" He was yet again interrupted by the sound of someone crashing into the wall.

"Cat? I wanna see the cat!" Exclaimed the boy, Finnian.

I backed up, knowing that in the manga his strength was superb. I hoped that wasn't the case though, because he was quickly gaining on me. And I wasn't right. I was quickly pulled into a bone-crushing hug. My paws stretched out as I gasped for air.

"Um, Finnian, I think you're killing it." May-Rin said awkwardly. But Finni didn't hear her. Now, he had started to spin in circles. I was getting really dizzy. But he didn't seem too phased by the constant spinning.

"Finnian, stop." Sebastian said with a smile. Finni immediately stopped, but I didn't. I sailed way up. _Great. Now I've proved that an object in motion stays in motion_. The last thing I saw before I was surrounded by clouds was Sebastian whipping out a timer.

"So how long do you think until she comes down?" Baldroy asked Sebastian. Sebastian, in reply, took out a timer and clicked start.

"The young master will not be pleased about this entire ruckus." Sebastian muttered. He twirled around to face the three trembling servants.

"So, anyone want to explain this, this, and this?" He said, pointing to the fiery kitchen, black banister, and dead lawn.

Ahh, finally done with chapter three. Well, I just want to thank you guys for reviewing. How long will Sylvia be up there? Please take the poll and tell me how long! I don't know what to choose…


	4. Shut the HELL up

Disclaimer: animefreak653 does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. She just owns her Oc, Sylvia.

Last time: "Finnian, stop." Sebastian said with a smile. Finni immediately stopped, but I didn't. I sailed way up. _Great. Now I've proved that an object in motion stays in motion_. The last thing I saw before I was surrounded by clouds was Sebastian whipping out a timer.  
>*****<p>

"So how long do you think until she comes down?" Baldroy asked Sebastian. Sebastian, in reply, took out a timer and clicked start.

"The young master will not be pleased about this entire ruckus." Sebastian muttered. He twirled around to face the three trembling servants.

"So, anyone want to explain this, this, and this?" He said, pointing to the fiery kitchen, black banister, and dead lawn.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Shut the HELL up<p>

It felt like I had been up there for an hour.

When I finally saw the ground, I didn't think I had ever been this happy in my life. But my newest problem; how was I going to land without being squashed?

Thinking as quickly as I could, I braced myself for impact. But it never came. I was caught by Sebastian. I looked at him and his smiling face, and then my pride got the best of me. _I could've landed perfectly fine by myself!_

So I bit him.

I didn't even scratch the cloth. I looked up at him again; only to be greeted his face still smiling at me. But his eyes were open a little, reveling red irises with swirling magenta in them. I growled in shock, struggling to get down, and then when I figured out that I couldn't, I gave him the cutest face I could muster up.

Heh Heh. _Sucker. _His eyes got all shiny and he started to do a cute little blushing anime thing. After that was over with, he put me down. _Thank god._

"How long was she up there Sebastian?" Asked May-Rin, who was still there? They all were in fact. The only difference was that now they all had egg shaped bumps on their head. Probably slight discipline from Sebastian from Blowing up and/or wreaking things.

Sebastian smiled, pulling out the stopwatch in his breast pocket. "Record breaking, in fact."

"Well, what is that supposed to mean?" Inquired Baldroy.

Sebastian's face just smiled at them, his demon side leaking out a little bit. "Are you sure you want to know?" All the servants then huddle together in fright.

"N-n-no." They said in unison.

"Good. May-Rin, I want you to scrub all that shoe polish off the staircase, Baldroy, I want you to slice up that roast you had been working on, and Finni, please see to it that you buy a new leak-free grass grow. Tanaka..." Tanaka was just sitting in the corner drinking his tea. Had he been there the whole time?

"… you stay there." Sebastian finished. "Now, move it!"

As all the servants scurried to do their jobs, with the exception of Tanaka, Sebastian looked down at me and started towards the hallway.

"Well then, let us be off! My Lord will surely be interested in such a _beautiful _creature. Come along." He then gestured into the hallway. It was dark, and looked to be the home of a rich person. The manga had always said that the Phantomhives were very rich, but seeing it in real life was something totally different.

When we reached the middle of the hall, Sebastian knocks. "My Lord, we have a guest."

"Enter, Sebastian," Came the reply.

I was most nervous to see Ceil for myself. He was demonstrated as a very straightforward character, strict, and had a cold outlook on life. The doors slowly opened, and I stepped in.

One word. _Disappointment_

He was just a child. A little one at that. Barely even my height when I was 13. (I was 5 feet three inches at the time). He sat at a desk with papers here and there, but neatly organized. He looked like he had just finished a nap. His hair was disorderly and his eyes looked cloudy.

"Oh, please Young Master. What have I told you about sleeping at your desk?" Sebastian walked up to Ciel and ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't make me laugh Sebastian I can do whatever I want." Ciel snapped. "Now, where is this guest you were talking about? Is he downstairs in the dining hall?"

"No Lord. Here it is!" All of a sudden, I was swooped back into the arms of the person I had just been trying to bet out of.

Ciel sweat dropped at the sight of such a large cat in Sebastian's arms. "Sebastian, who did you steal the kitty from this time?"

"No one. And I don't steal cats."

"Whatever."

"Can we keep it?"

"No. Now get the fleabag out of my office."

Ok. Now the kid was getting on my nerves. So I leapt out of Sebastian's arms (much to my surprise he didn't go chasing after Me.), took a fountain pen in my mouth, and wrote out on the floor the words: 'Shut the hell up.'

* * *

><p>Oooh! Things are getting feisty! Well, there you have it! Next chapter we will see if Sebastian can keep Sylvia kitty. R&amp;R please. And I'm realy sorry for uploading the wrong chapter. I swear. I just joined fanfiction and I am fairly new to this uploadind thing.<p> 


	5. How I became an Orphan

Disclaimer: animefreak653 does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. She just owns her OC, Sylvia the kitteh(temporarily, she is a cat, but later that just might change)

Ciel sweat dropped at the sight of such a large cat in Sebastian's arms. "Sebastian, who did you steal the kitty from this time?"

"No one. And I don't steal cats."

"Whatever."

"Can we keep it?"

"No. Now get the fleabag out of my office."

Ok. Now the kid was getting on my nerves. So I leapt out of Sebastian's arms (much to my surprise he didn't go chasing after Me.), took a fountain pen in my mouth, and wrote out on the floor the words: 'Shut the hell up.'

Chapter 5: How I became an Orphan

"Sebastian, what kinda of joke is this?" Ciel stuttered.

"It's not my Lord. I told you she was special." Sebastian replied, hints of amusement in his voice.

"No, you didn't. You didn't even tell me who it was!"

"Well, now you know." Ciel face palmed. "Fine. You may keep the mongrel, but don't let it in my office. He waved his hand at the door. "Oh, wait, if you didn't steal the cat, where did you find it?"

Sebastian continued to smile. "Outside today my lord."

I hate being talked about like I wasn't there. I had always been treated as a waste of time, and this kid, Ciel Phamtomhive, wasn't helping one bit. So I growled viciously. Not that that helped at all. He just blew me aside like a piece of trash. Man. Could a child be any more bizarre? To hate such a fluffy, cute kitty would be a crime in my world.

"Outside?"

"Yes. She was under a rose bush."

"And you didn't teach her to, you know, write or anything?"

"No, my lord."

"Fine. Just, at least give it a decent wash."

"But, my lord.."

"What is it now Sebastian?"

"Cats HATE water…" Ciel face palmed himself again.

"I don't care. Just give the creature some form of proper coat care."

"Yes, my lord."

And with that, Sebastian walked out of the room with me at his heels. I looked behind me at the child, so intently staring at me as the doors closed. It was kinda creepy. But, ah well. That's enemy number one.

Now, how to get back into a human shape. That was going to be the tricky part. If I could just figure it out then I could go home to my empty house.

No one was there for me anymore. No one would be home for me. I was alone. Ever since that incident, on that fateful February evening.

~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~

_It was a beautiful afternoon. The sky was a gorgeous blood red, at the time it was my favorite color. I ran upstairs with a white rose that I had found in our garden._

"_Mommy, Daddy, Nii-san, look at the pretty flower I picked! There is a whole bunch…" I flung open the door, looking into the room, expecting to see my family looking at me curiously._

_But that never happened._

_I opened the door, only to see the sight of the color I loved the most, Red. It was everywhere. Sprayed on the ceiling, smeared on the walls. "Nii-san?" I asked quietly. But as I slowly looked to my right, I saw my family. They were strewn across the floor with cloudy eyes. I smiled, running at the body that looked like my brother._

"_Nii-san, I'm so glad, I thought that-" He didn't respond. He continued to stare up at the ceiling with cloudy eyes. He was cold. So cold. Then I realized it. He was dead._

_I heard a rustling sound in the corner, and I saw a boy, not older than 13, with a bloody katana in his hand, standing over the body that was my mother. He turned around slowly, then making eye contact with me. I knew who it was. It was my best friend, Neil._

"_Wait, Sylvia, this isn't what you think…" Neil sputtered. The blood soaked hand reached out to me, trying to explain what had taken place. "My uncle, it was him, he came. He killed them. He just left, look, out the window! He's right there, looking for you! Please believe me, Sylvia, Oh God please believe me…"_

_I shrank away from his touch, dropping my brother, and squirming into the corner. I put my hands on my head. "No, NO! Please, make it stop! Don't leave me alone! Nii-san, Mommy…daddy… don't leave me!" I sobbed hysterically._

_The boy, Neil, who had been my best friend, stepped back. His bangs covered his face, creating a dark shadow .He started to whisper. " oh, I see how it is. He's done it again. Taken away my family. That's fine Sylvia. I'll leave. But he will come after you. Remember? I told you. Not to become my friend. But you didn't listen to me. He will make your life a living hell if you continue to live. Just like me. He is the demon, of the corners"_

_I heard yelling outside, and it sounded like someone yelling about where 'she' was._

_Neil turned around, facing the direction of the voice. "Go, Sylvia. Run! I won't let him get you... No matter what you think, I will always be your friend. Now, GO!''_

_I didn't need convincing. I scrambled out of the door, stumbling. I slammers the door shut and ran outside, shaking my head in panic. No, no! Neil wouldn't do that! He couldn't! He's my friend! It must have been his uncle, like he said!_

_I continued to run, until I tripped on a crack on the middle of the road. I then stopped, and looked behind me. I knew that I would never go back, and that this was the end of my rich, happy life. I watched as my house, and family, was slowly turned to ash by the raging fires that had started to burn away at the room I had just run from. _

~~~~ end FlashBack~~~~

I shook my head at the unpleasant thought of that memory. Now was defiantly NOT the time. I continued to follow Sebastian into a small room. It had one tiny bad and a closet opposite of it.

He gestured to the bed. "Here, kitty. Since you may be of some use to my lord, you may share my room. I do not sleep in it, so help yourself. The manor is your new home, please, enjoy while you can."

* * *

><p>HELLO READERS. I NEED HELP. I HAVE A POLL UP ABOUT HOW SYLVIA SHOULD TURN BACK INTO A HUMAN, BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T WANT TO USE THE OLD WATER TRICK PLEASE VOTE. ALSO, AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Animefreak653: Hi people! This is me apolig… Sebastian, you say it.

Sebastian: Why me? It's your own damn fault you can't apologize for anything.

Animefeak653: Sebastian?

Sebastian: What? Can I not curse now and then?

Animefreak653: Just do the freaking disclaimer and apologize for me.

Sebastian: Puss, would you do the disclaimer for us?

Sylvia(Puss): Merow, purr-ow mew mew meow purr mew mrow.

Sebastian: That translates over to Animefreak653 does not own Kuroshitsuji.

Animefreak653: apology….

Sebastian: Fine. Animefreak apologizes for her lack of updates. You see, she is a very absent-minded person. Excuse her ignorance for all of those who thrive off of updates. Also, she slightly insults Italians in this chapter, so I yet again, apologize on her behalf. Please take no insult to it. She's part Italian too.

Animefreak653: Thank you Seb- wait, WHAT? TAKE THAT BACK YOU SEXY DEMON BUTLER! *starts running around in circles after Sebastian shouting angrily.* Enjoy this chapter! Also, its just part one of the Clause chapter. FORGIVE MEE!

Last time: I continued to run, until I tripped on a crack on the middle of the road. I then stopped, and looked behind me. I knew that I would never go back, and that this was the end of my rich, happy life. I watched as my house, and family, was slowly turned to ash by the raging fires that had started to burn away at the room I had just run from.

~~~~ end flashback~~~~

I shook my head at the unpleasant thought of that memory. Now was defiantly NOT the time. I continued to follow Sebastian into a small room. It had one tiny bad and a closet opposite of it.

He gestured to the bed. "Here, kitty. Since you may be of some use to my lord, you may share my room. I do not sleep in it, so help yourself. The manor is your new home, please, enjoy while you can."

Chapter 6: I'm just one Hell of a butler.

I woke up late the next day, The sun was already up, and I was alone. I started to review what had happened the previous day. _Ok, I was at the bus stop, and I opened up a package, somehow got transported to the world of Black Butler, and have been accepted into the Phantomhive home, filled with people that either can't see, has too much strength, or enjoy blowing things up. Yeah, am I sure I'm not in a delusional coma?_

I jumped off the bed and stretched my back, my paws sliding on the cold linoleum floor. As I got up, I heard strange sounds coming from the wardrobe opposite of the bed. I slowly and cautiously slinked up to it. I hooked one paw around the door, slowly opening it. I felt a sweat drop appear on my head. Kittens. At least five of them. They tumbled out of the wardrobe, playing with one another. I gave a little cat chuckle, laying down by them, letting the kits crawl all over me and play around with my paws (which were twice as big as they were mind you. Remember, Black Panther?).

I heard the door open, and Sebastian come in, with a jug of milk and 6 assorted teacups. The moment he saw me, his eyes lit up, big beams that clearly said 'OMG cute cats' came from his eyes, lighting up the whole room, not that it wasn't light enough to begin with.

He put all the teacups on the floor in a row, pouring milk into each of them. Then he looked at me as the kittens, smelling food, slid off my back and stumbled towards the milk. I purred affectionately, giving one of the kittens an awkward lick on the head. Sebastian chuckled.

"Well now. I think we have a little momma kitty. Now, Ciel won't be able to refuse the kittens into the home, even if he is allergic. He put a hand to his mouth, his eyes turning red with pink swirls. "He will be the most delicious meal I have had in a long time. I salivate think about it." He then whipped out a can of tuna, placing it on the floor. I must've been starting to act like a cat too, because I then waltzed up the tuna. As I lapped it up, Sebastian whirled out a brush. He slowly ran it through my fur, commenting about how well kept I was and how I actually had very light gray stripes when I was in the sunlight. Although I was touched by the beautiful comment, I was also wierded out. After all, I still was kinda human. Having an extremely sexy demon pet me and brush me was a little strange. I expected him to know that I was a human in disguise of a big cat, but I suppose that not all things are possible. I guess that knowing humans can be magically transported to a manga and transformed into cats is a little far fetched.

Once I had lapped up the very last bit of tuna, I looked at Sebastian, who seemed to be tugging at a bit of fur that hadn't quite come off. He finally succeeded in pulling it out and placing it in a pile of hair that had come from his previous grooming session. It was enough to create another whole me! Well, another whole cat me that is.

Sebastian then suddenly stood up.

"I completely forgot to serve the master his morning tea! Come now, kitty. We have to wake him up and get him ready." Out of nowhere, Sebastian whipped out another bowtie and tied it around my neck. "Oh, aren't you the most adorable butler that I've ever seen. I think you can even help me with daily chores around the house!" He clasped his hands together, his face turning serious. "Now then Puss, let us move onward. I do believe that our lord would like Earl Grey tea this morning." He started to walk quickly out the doorway with me at his heels.

When we entered the doorway to the kitchen, Sebastian grabbed something circular and then strapped it to my back. Looking behind me, I noticed that it was a serving tray. I cringed at the sight. _Great, his idea of me being useful is having me be used as a walking serving table. _But regardless of what I thought, Sebastian continued to place empty teacups on me. Then, he grabbed the teapot and milk server and organized it around the sugar bowl. He looked at me, satisfied with his work.

"Alright, all you have to do is walk up the grand twin staircases and into his room and Ciel will surely add you to his household list." Sebastian seemed delighted at the idea of having a cat as a maid. I, on the other hand, was not so thrilled.

As I walked up the stairs, I was careful not to slant my back too far down. I somehow managed to get into Ciels room. I nudged open the door, and this time, Sebastian followed me.

"Good morning, my lord. Today we have poached salmon with mint salad and side dishes of scones and toast. Which would you like?"

I watched as the young master stood up, and yawned. OMG HE WAS SO ADORABLE (I resisted the urge to glomp, because it would look weird, since I was a cat.) "I would like the scone… is that Earl Grey Tea for this morning?"

"Yes, my lord, also, after lunch we have a meeting with Sir Clause after lunch." Sebastian started to dress Ciel, at which point I looked away.

"She needs a name." I heard Ciel say. My ears perked up when I heard Sebastian agree.

"How about Florence?" I heard Sebastian suggest.

"No, I like Tibbers."

"Tibbers it is, my young lord. May I cut it short? I like Tibbs."

"Yes, you may Sebastian."

I purred with joy.

Sebastian then bowed to Ciel, and beckoned me to follow him. As we left, Sebastian then, yet again, put on his serious face and listed all the things we needed to do before Mr. Clause would come.

We started with the sheets, which I was not allowed to participate in, because my black hair would get caught in the pure white bedspreads. Next were the roses, which I piled up with my tail. After that was done, Sebastian and I walked outside to double check our work, but found something entirely different. The Garden was burned to ash, the tea set was crushed, and the kitchen and meal was burnt. My kitty mouth fell open while Sebastian's eyes opened slightly and a tiny bit og=f his demon side leaked out.

"How did this-this-and this- happen?" He asked threateningly, pointing to each of the accidents.

Finny started. "After killing weeds, I found out the weed killer lid was open and-"

May-Rin was next. "I wanted to take out our fancy tea set and set them up, but I fell on the push cart they were on and-"

Bardroy was last. "Well, the meat was taking to long to cook, so I just took me flame thrower at it! And-"

"-WE'RE SO SORRY SEBASTIAN. And you too kitty."

As the servants started freaking out, Sebastian began to contemplate what could be done in the 2 hours that they had left.

I noticed Tanaka drinking out of a perfectly fine Japanese tea cup. "Purrr-ow?" I asked Sebastian.

"Tibbs, I don't have the time, what do you…" When he finally noticed me, he saw what I was thinking. He put a hand on my head, stoking my ears softly. "Very good idea, my sweet. Just what I'd expect from an intelligent cat like you."

I blushed furiously under my think coat. Was it me, or was it getting stuffy out here?

He quickly gave all the servant instructions based out of my find and then turned to me. "Tibbers, I need you go and see the young master. Stay be his side at all times, unless I call for you, alright?"

"Pr-ow." I said in reply.

I heard exclamations outside, and then the door opened.

"Welcome, Sir Clause!" All the servants said in unison, well, everyone exept me. I just make a cute little kitty noise.

Sir Clause looked astonished. "Oh, oh my! What a beautiful mansion!" As Sebastian greeted Clause, Clause gave an unexpected Finny his jacket and hat.

"Please, follow me into the garden." I stepped forward to follow Sebastian, catching Sir Clause off

"Ciel, either I'm hallucinating or I'm going to get a whole lot of bad luck."

"?"

"Why is there a big, black cat indoors of your mansion?" Clause almost screamed.

"Oh, Tibbers?" He walked past the Italian and placed a hand on my head, kneeling down to my height, and scratching my behind the ears. I purred loudly. "She's just me little house pet."

"Oh, Ciel, that's a relief. I almost got a heart attack. Hohoho, Ciel, you never stop surprising me. I am looking forward to the famous Phantomhive hospitality."

"Oh, I am sure you are, Sir Clause. Please, come into the courtyard.

As we stepped in, I heard a very loud, "Oh, Prodigioso! Look, a rock garden. Just like the ones from Japan!" He shouted in glee.

As they sat down, I curled myself by Ciels feet.

"So, did you obtain the game?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, but it was quite difficult."

"I see." I felt the board slide across the table and into Ciels waiting arms. "I'm glad that you got it so soon. Kids are greedy for games."

"Look at you Ciel. Just a 12 year old boy and you are already the world's most successful toymaker in the world. Very Ominous, if you don't mind me saying."

Sebastian waltzed in, holing the platter that had originally been strapped to my back holding a dish. "Tonight, we have Beef Donburi, courtesy of our chef, Bardroy."

Clause and Ciel gave him the strangest expression. How could I describe it, um, 'WHAT THE HELL' is what it looked like they were saying.

"Um, a pile of raw beef…"

"Do you really know what this is?"

"Um,"

"WE HAVE LABORERS FROM ANCIENT JAPAN TO THANK FOR DONBURI, A FEAST THAT HAS SERVED MANY PURPOSES. THE CONTRIBUTER OF SOCIETY WHO HAS FINISHED HIS TASK HAS PUT HIS FEELING OF THANKS AND GRATITUDE INTO THIS FOOD!" Sebastian yelled, a little too enthusiastically. But it did the job. It completely convinced Sir Clause that it he meal had not been tortured by fire (thanks a lot Bardroy. You did a good job layering the meat.)

Sir Clause came back from Donburi world, astonished. "Hahahaha, Ciel. You and your butlers never cease to amaze me. And the facts that you tamed a jungle cat it utterly magnificent. Bravo!"

Ciel smirked. "My butler was the one who dragged it in. My colleges have a sense of humor, really."

Sebastian ignored Ciels comment. "I hope you like the wine. It has been served to complement the flavor of soy sauce."

I looked over at May-Rin, who was completely zoned out. I hissed at her, trying to signal that her time was up, and she had to serve the wine now. I saw Sebastian scoot close to her and whisper the hint to her. Her face turned bright red_. OMG. She has a crush on Sebastian? If I ever get back into my human body, I will totally ask her why. Good blackmail material. Heh heh heh._

May-Rin twirled up to the table clumsily. _Is there something wrong with her or something? OMG, wait a minute… I've read the series before. Why can't I remember what happens?_ While I was trying to figure out why I had forgotten, May-Rin continued to freak out. Then all of a sudden, I heard the sound of a liquid spilling. When I snapped out of my confusion, I poked my head around the corner to see the most horrifying thing. May-Rin had missed the wine glass and was currently pouring the wine on the white tablecloth.

My first emotion: panic.

May-Rin wasn't stopping either. The wine continued to fall out of the bottle. It slowly started to flood over the tablecloth and toward Clause. I looked at Sebastian, and he looked shocked, as did Ciel. So I did the first thing I could think of. I snatched May-Rin away from the table, grabbing the bottle as it flew through the air with my very flexible tail. I dragged her over to the bush quietly, making irritated cat noises as I did so. I saw out the corner of my eye Sebastian was whipping the tablecloth out from under all the food and drinks.

I then gave May-Rin to her worried companions. I gave a angry cat noise. _ Idiot. She could have made Ciel loose his factory and made a very rich Italian very angry. Damn. Italians can be very angry when they put their minds to it. _I shuddered at the thought.

"AHH! Where did the table cloth go?

Ciel continued to eat, his moment over. "there was a spot of dirt on it. Try not to let it bother you.

Sebastian bowed, thinking nothing of it. When he exited, Bard pounced on him. "You know, in my country, we'd call you super man!" He said with a small fist pump.

Sebastian smiled. "Oh, I'm no Superman (whatever that is ), I'm just one HELL of a butler."

I purred.

Sebastian wandered back out onto the patio.

"Dessert is ready." Sebastian walked gracefully out of the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hayy people! I feel amazing. It's a beautiful Sunday morning and I can do ANYTHING!

Sebastian: ….

Me: Oh, trust me, I am not done with you Mr. Calling me ignorant and absent minded (even though half of it is true) is unacceptable!

Ciel: You started it. What can I say?

Me: The disclaimer.

Ciel: Let Sebastian. My mouth is tired.

Me: How does your mouth get t-

Sebastian: Animefreak653 doesn't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or the character, or the plot. She just owns my kitty, who by the way, I am completely taking from you.

Me: WHAT! GIVE HER BACK! I know, you brainwashed her! Syl- I mean, Tibbs, come back! * Starts imaging Sebastian on a white horse in armor stealing Tibbs ( Sylvia)*

Sebastian: Um, not that way…

Me: *Pulls out shotgun and starts chasing Sebastian(again).

* * *

><p>Dinner went smoothly after the incident with May-Rin. I followed Ciel up the stairs, past the portrait with the creepy looking guy and beautiful lady painted perfectly on it. I had to pause for a minute, looking up at the man, whose face could not clearly be seen. I was then called back to Ciels side by a little whistle from Sebastian as he walked past me.<p>

Once we entered the drawing room, I sat myself down my Ciels right side. I heard Ciel open up the board game that had been passed to him at dinner, and begin to set it up. I'd have to say that our 'dear' guest had very bad luck.

"The progress we've been making with the East Indian Factory has been quite astonishing. We already have the makings of a top-notch staff." Clause said, relaxing into the chair.

"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead. What terrible luck. It appears I lose a turn." Ciel said without any emotion. It surprised me. I know I would've been upset if I lost a turn in a board game.

"Hm," Clause dismissed Ciel, "Right now is the perfect time. We should begin expanding the company and building a strong labor force if y-"

"Go on, it's your turn." Ciel interrupted, completely blowing Clause off. _What the hell does he think he's doing? He's gonna piss off the crazy Italian noble! _I thought.

"Oh, oh yes. I just spin this then? Alright." He spins the top. "Ok, there. Five spaces. Now, what I wanted to ask you," He started right back where he had originally been. "Perhaps you could contribute another 12,000 ($18,874.80) pounds to support our expansion? I believe it could be quite a profitable venture for you my lord. And I would consider it an honor to help expand the Phantom company-"

Ciel again interrupted the Clause. "Loose a leg in the enchanted forest."

"Huh?"

"And it's your turn again. I lost a turn, remember." He asked it like it was a question, but it really was more of a statement. _Well, he really likes this game._ I thought grimly.

"Oh, yes. I see." Clause picked up the top, yet again spinning it. _Gawd Ciel! What did I tell you! He's already getting ticked off! _ I gave a soft hiss in annoyance. "I move six."

"No, you don't." Ciel interrupted rather harshly. "It's three. You lost a leg in the enchanted forest, remember?" He continued when Clause began to protest. "Now, you only move half the number of spaces."

Clause began to laugh. "Oh my! Hahahaha… this is a very a gruesome board game, isn't it? Is there a no way to restore my lost leg?" He said, jokingly, but still clearly lacking in humor.

"I'm afraid when something has truly been lost, Sir Clause, that one may never get it back again, ever." Ciel darkly muttered. He reached forward and snagged the piece that Clause had been in the process of moving. Clause looked at him quizzically.

"Your body is burned by the raging flames." I looked over to the game and found that Clauses piece was on the space on the space labeled: THE STAKE. I gave an involuntary cat shudder.

"Now then, about the contract…"

"But we must still finish the game. Surely you do not want to make me upset?"

"No, of course not. But I do have a pressing appointment. Would it be possible to let me use your telephone?"

"Yes, you may. Tibbs, please see to it that he gets there safely. And to come back once he's done." Ciel leaned down to stroke my ear. He put his mouth close to them and whispered, "Do not really leave. Merely remain hidden. If you are to live in this house and be useful to me, you must be good at various things. Now be a good kitty and deem what you see to be a nuisance. I want to see what kind of pawn I can make you." He let go of my ear and lead shooed my out.

As I walked out, I came across Sebastian. I looked at him, and wondered what Ciel had meant that I had to learn various things. Using me as a pawn? Pffff. I was always the one using people as pawns to get what I want. But regardless of my doubts, I lead Clause to the nearest telephone. I left the room, but did not leave the area. I lay down and flicked my ears towards the door.

"Hello? Yes. I'm tired of sitting for this child earl. Yes, I have already sold off the factory. Now all that's left is to pump that child earl of the extra cash. Employees? Who cares? Although they do have a cat that would make a fine coat, I'm sure."

_Woah, wait a minute. Sold the East Indian Toy factory? Squeezing Ciel of extra cash? So everything that he said was… a lie? _ I felt fury building up within me. _And using me as… a skin coat? Oh, this guy is soooo dead. _I stood up, using the doorway as support, and glared in at Clause. He whirled around, as if he heard something.

Then I thought of the perfect game. I heard Ciels voice in my head. **"Deem what you see to be a nuisance." ** Then I heard it. "**You are bewitched by the eyes of the dead."**

I wandered off towards the grand staircases. I looked up at the picture of the creepy man without any facial expressions. I climbed up the side of the portrait, blending in perfectly with the man's painted hair.

A few minutes later, Clause came up the stair, and I knew that he was getting the feeling that someone was there. As he turned around, I put on the creepy face that I had before. It was kinda like a kitty rape face, only this time; I had a white mask with me. I slid it over the man's face, and the effect I had been hoping for was reached. Clause gave a terrified look, and then rubbed his eyes. I then grabbed the mask, and moved it out of the way. My intention was to drive him insane.

Clause looked up again, and saw that no one was there. He continued his climb, only pausing for a moment to convince him that he wasn't seeing anything.

I jumped off the painting. I followed him into a hallway that I knew didn't lead to the drawing room. I stalked him in the shadows, just like a silent killer. I heard approaching footsteps, and say Sebastian.

"let me handle the next one."

I looked up at him, but did nothing to stop him. He walked away.

A few moments later, I saw Clause open the last door along the corridor. Then I heard the creaking of floor boards, as if someone was trying to be a stalker, but failing greatly. Then, I saw Clause come running past me, too caught up in his own fears to see that I was near him. I saw a suit come closer, but I knew better than to run. It smelled of Sebastian, and I trotted over to it and gave it a very cute kitty noise, almost asking if I had done well. But it seemed like my services were no longer needed. Clause was now delusional, seeing the mask in places It hadn't been, and hearing Ciel vocalizing the board games every move. He began to get clumsy, tripping over nothing and falling down the stairs, succeeding in breaking his leg. I saw May-Rin and the others try to help him, but the adrenaline was really working in his system. He got away as fast as he could.

He began to crawl along the servant's quarter, eventually ending up by the kitchen. He looked behind him, but no on was there. He bumped into Sebastian's legs, and I felt the urge to strangle Clause. No one, I repeat NO ONE was allowed to touch Sebastian's legs. Sebastian was MINE. I had claimed him, fair and square. And not in an inappropriate way. More like Sebastian is MY owner and YOU can't have him. And yes, you should be jealous.

"Surely you are not leaving yet sir. We haven't given you the full Phamtomhive treatment yet. We have yet to serve a midnight dessert." Clause scrambled away, terrified. I felt a slight stream of satisfaction.

"You've lost a leg, remember? You can only move half the number of spaces. Why not relax a bit and make yourself cozy?" Sebastian continued to gain on him.

Clause quickly opened the door, and I heard him mumbling to himself. Then I looked around, and saw that we were in the back of the kitchen, where all the kitchen supplies were kept and… the back entrance to the oven. I heard the oven doors open, and knew that Sebastian had planned it all along.

Sebastian waltzed up the door and locked it shut. "What an impatient guest we have. He couldn't even wait until midnight dessert, right puss?" I looked through the small rectangular opening and saw a astonished Clause. But astonishment was quickly replaced by fear. He started screaming. But Sebastian quickly shut the door on him, and wandered off.

I suddenly realized something. _I just killed someone_. Sebastian put a hand on my head, stoking the back of my ears. I looked up at him, and guilt was replaced by… another feeling. And it felt like loyalty. A man I had only known for few days, and I already had attachments.

And then another thoought came._ I enjoyed toying with Clause. I enjoyed killing him._

* * *

><p>I walked back into the drawing room to see Ciel knock down a board game piece that was placed on the square called HAPPY END.<p>

I walked up to Ciel, and laid my head in his lap. He placed a hand on my forehead, stoking me softly.

"**I'm afraid when something is truly lost, it can never be found again."**

Outside, Clause could be heard screaming. I felt slight relief, but It turned out I really didn't care if he lived or not.


	8. Chapter 8

AF653: Hello my little minions! Doing alright! I CAN DO THIS!

Ciel: Are you ok?

Animefreak6353: YES I feel amazing. I got to watch the super bowl while typing this up. PATRIOTS FOREVER! I have a habit of doing at least one extra written copy before typing and posting.

Sebastian: Doesn't that cause a lot of stress on your beautiful hands? *daintily picks hand up and kisses it.*

Animefreak653: *faints*

Ciel: Good job Sebastian. Now she can stop hounding us about watching some stupid show called Hetalia. I don't bloody care if she thinks that Prussia is sexy.

Animefreak653: *magically returns from lord death* Ciel, did you just doubt the sexiness of Prussia?

Ciel: Noooo… *runs away with Sebastian.*

Prussia: *pops out from nowhere* Did someone say my name?

Animefreak653: *faints again*

America: animefreak653 owns nothing. She would also like to warn you that there is bad language in one part of this, but I bet you could curse too if you were in that situation.

Prussia: why am I here…

America: I have no clue. Let's give her France and then get out of here. * drags sleeping France onto screen and leaves*

France: *mumbles in sleep* Honhonhon~

* * *

><p>I picked my head up at the sound of the servants screaming. I gave an annoyed growl.<p>

"Quite a commotion going on out there. It seems that The Phantomhive household is experiencing a rat problem as well." Sir Randall scowled.

"Speaking of which," said a man, of whose name I didn't know, "How long will you let the vermin run wild? They are such filthy monsters. You really ought to take care of them soon, don't you think?"

"And someone will." The man, named Lau, said. He had a girl with car ears strattling on his lap. I had the urge to fight her, or at least mouth her off. No cat ears allowed unless you're part cat. "He's just waiting for the perfect moment."

The lady, so appropriately named Madam Red, spoke next. "Indeed Lau. He prefers to settle things in one blow. Will you pass on this turn too lord Phantomhive?" She asked.

I jumped up, stretching my legs. I strolled over to Ciel, who was sitting in his red velvet chair, holding a pool pole. It seemed like a very boring game to me. Personally I'd rather spend my time harassing the many mice around the mansion and offering them to Sebastian. I had tried to offer one to Ciel once before, but he freaked out and leapt on top of a chair, calling Sebastian to come and 'tale the filthy vermin away.' I didn't know whether he was refereeing to either me or the mouse. I wondered if he'd even ever tried mouse. They tasted pretty good. Sometimes Sebastian would mix some mouse into my meals, and I'd share it with the kittens that he still had hidden away in his closet. They were getting big.

Ciel declined, saying something about not taking a shot if he knows he'll miss. Which, by the way, didn't make any sense because he never misses.

He started rambling on about looking for forbidden cheese and finding the nest. He had a little disagreement with Sir Randall, but it was soon brushed aside when he gave in and promised a secure payment.

Ciel took his shot, and all the balls went into their designated holes

* * *

><p>"You're tea?" Sebastian offered to Lau and Madam Red. We were in a bright room, lots of windows.<p>

"Sounds good. Tea can be amazing when made well." Lau commented. I looked over by the door to see Grell gazing over at Sebastian. He smelled strange, like the irony scent of blood trying to be covered up by rose perfume. But I dismissed it.

I turned around to see Madam Red moving her hand up and down Sebastian's but and back. I gave an inward growl and stalked up to her, smacking her hand away and giving a yowl.

She looked down on me and said, "Now, Ciel, wherever did you pick up this fine fur specimen? I sure that she would make a lovely addition to your hunting collection if you let her loose." I nearly strangled the madam. What was it with people trying to make a fur coat out of me and putting me up on walls? Haven't they ever heard of a pet?

"Oh, Tibbers? She is just a little house pet. She may not look like it, but she makes quite the hunter." Ciel smirked.

"So, do you believe that one of your guests was the drug dealer today?" Lau inquired.

"Perhaps." Ciel said simply.

Madam Sighed. "Why not leave him to Lau? A rat knows best where a rats' nest is." Madam said matter-of-factly.

Lau stood up and wandered over to Ciels chair. I did the same and sat down by the left side of his chair.

"Why not," Lau said, "I am but a tame Guinea Pig, dedicated to my Lords service." He laid his hand on top of Ciels head. "If the Young Lord instructs me not to act, I won't do a thing."

_You never do anything anyway, whether we instruct you to or not. _I mentally added, remembering a later conversation where Ciel was ranting about how Lau did absolutely nothing.

In a fraction of a second, Ciel had been swiped from his chair and fought over by Lau and Madam Red.

"Oh, you wound me. I would never paw the Master in his own home." Lau said.

Madam flipped out, and in the process, dropping Ciel, whom fell onto my side. "Are you implying that you would paw him if he was somewhere else? WATCH IT LAU YOU'RE ON THIN ICE NOW SIR!" She ranted.

Ciel stood up, dusted himself off, and stalked out of the room.

"Sir?" Sebastian asked.

"Bring dessert to my room instead Sebastian." Ciel cocked his head to the side and walked into the hallway, where Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy were all trying to fight off the mice.

"THEY WENT THAT WAY!" Baldroy shouted.

All the servant's went running by, Mey-Rin struggling with the mouse traps, Finny with cats (whom would have pleased me greatly if not they been house cats), and Baldroy with a pot of disgusting, bubbling food and a ladle. Ciel looked down at me. "Tibbs, please take care of this. My headache just increased dramatically I think." I purred and rubbed myself on his legs, a silent agreement to get it done.

He disappeared down the hallway, entering his office.

Sebastian entered the corridor, looking at all the ruckus.

I ignored the freaking servants and crouched down, a killer gleam in my eyes as I launched myself at least 3 meters (9 feet) in the air, pouncing on the two unfortunate mice that were engulfed my paws. I let them struggle for a minute, and then I nipped their necks lightly, snapping their spinal cords with sharp, precise teeth. I walked up to Sebastian, who was watching me with satisfaction, and dropped them into his hands.

I turned my attention to the strange, sharp scent that caught my nose. I sprinted towards the door that Ciel had entered and pawed it lightly. Sebastian got the idea, and after informing the master, who I knew wasn't there, because his scent was distorted, opened the door. I ran in, whirling my head around, trying to find Ciel. I looked around. Papers were strewn everywhere, and a rag moistened with what, I didn't know, lying by the door.

"Oh dear," Sebastian said, not in the least worried, "It appears that the refreshments will all be wasted now." _ THAT'S WHAT HE WAS WORRIED ABOUT? He's not concerned about Ciel at all! _ In my stress, I must have wandered closer to Sebastian, because the next thing knew is that I was biting him. And it wasn't a playful bite; it was a mean, frustrated, don't-mess-with-me bite.

After a moment or two, I released him, and he patted my head thoughtfully, "Don't worry my little kitten. He will be fine. Our master is strong."

* * *

><p>I was strolling down the hall with Sebastian when Mey-Rin came stumbling toward us.<p>

"Sebastian! I just found a letter, yes I did. It's addressed to the servant of the Earl of Phantomhive!" She exclaimed. This perked my interest immediately.

I sensed someone outside, and then all of a sudden, Mey-Rin tripped, and a bullet erupted from a rifle outside, aimed directly to Sebastian.

Mey-Rin fell on top of him, and of course Sebastian's main interest was catching the pie perfectly.

"The letter?"

"Oh, Yes Sir!" She shrieked, still on top of Sebastian. She scrambled off of him and then handed him the poorly written letter.

He read it out loud, and began to wonder how anyone could have such poor writing skills.

"What is going on here?" Almost out of nowhere, Madam read, Lau, Baldroy, and Finny came out and circled around the crime scene.

"Nothing at all. Don't worry. I apologize for the noise. Everyone," He called, getting the 3 servants attention, all except Mey-Rin, who was blushing madly in a sort of coma, "I have business to attend to. Please, watch the house while we are gone."

We both then ran out of the mansion, with me in the lead, tasting their fear as if it was vanilla in a kitchen cabinet that didn't have a lid on correctly. I was getting exited. I loved it. This _fear _scent. It was… rejuvenating. And whoever had Ciel, my second master, was going to be dead when I got my cute, fuzzy… I mean my deadly, bloodthirsty claws on them.

It didn't take long to find them. I was a tree cat, so spotting them and the amount of fear swarming around them was enough to drive any killer insane. Sebastian seemed to have caught on too, but he was on the ground, disguised by the enormous amount of dust that was being kicked up by their car. But he wasn't hidden for long. They eventually spotted him, and the one talking on the telephone described him as 'it' as if it he was a supernatural occurrence. I jumped down from the trees, uttering one, warning growl, which freaked them out even more. We were now being described 'the demon and his evil cat'. It humored me greatly.

We wound up by a cliff. I jumped onto the car, blinding the driver with my large, fluffy, I mean, my monstrous, killer, paws (why is it so hard to call my paws ferocious? I guess they are kinda cute… *looks at large, fluffy paws*). The car screeched to a stop, and I thought that we were going to fall off the cliff, but I noticed that Sebastian was keeping the automobile on the ground with only his weight. He motioned for me to get down, and I did just that, slinking off the man and delicately lying on the ground, brushing my paws over my dust covered ears.

They begged for their lives, but it was all in vain. Sebastian didn't care. He picked up the field phone, asked for Ciel, and apparently got a reply, because he quickly disconnected the cord and handed the phone back to the snipers.

He wished them a safe trip down after he collected all the information he needed. Jumping off the hood of the car, he gave a slight mocking bow, and walked towards me. Leaning down, he patted my head, giving me a rewarding praise for doing so well. I gave him a loud, affectionate purr in return.

He pulled out a stop watch, and said, "Oh dear. If we don't get moving, then we will not have the master's dinner done by the time needed. Come, my dear cat. We have much work to do before then."

We walked towards the city together. We would arrive on no time. No time at all.

We eventually arrived at a heavily guarded place. It just screamed out, 'look at me! I have the master!' Were they stupid or something? It was so obvious!

Sebastian randomly grabbed my middle, and gave the signal to hush. I had no idea why he wanted me to do that, but I did anyway. I felt myself being lifted into the air, in a U shaped motion. Up, down, up down, up and….

_AAAAHHHHHHHHH! _ I mentally screamed. Sebastian had flung me into the air, above the heads of the many armed men on the ground. They all looked so confident, holding their weapons as if they were trophies. But that wasn't really the thing on my mind. I was busy cursing Sebastian for his evilness. _Muthaf*******g bastardly sonava bi*** why the hell would he fling me! _

Landing was not a problem. I was light on my feet.

"Well, well, what a nice home we have here." Sebastian commented.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Asked one man.

"Ah, my apologies. You see," Sebastian stated with elegance, not a worried hint in his voice, " I represent the Phantomhive household."

"Get him!" Screamed one of the men. They all started firing at us, but little do they know, that cats are the sleekest and swiftest of most of the animal killers in the world. I made my way to one man at a time, ripping throats out, or clawing them to death. It only took a matter of minutes to whip them all out. By then, my fur was coated with blood.

"AHHHHHH! He shattered the bone! He broke my arm!" One man agonized.

"Excuse me, but I have some important business to attend to." Sebastian concluded.

Sebastian opened the door to the manor. It was a mostly marble structure, with a long table, complete with clean dishes, as if the kidnapper had been expecting some sort of company.

BANG, PEW! Sebastian threw the platter toward some of the men, killing them with the sheer force of the cool metal against the soft skin of the humans. He leapt up on the table, grabbing the dishes and using them like Frisbees to murder the men.

Personally, I liked the idea of climbing the curtains and jumping onto the 2nd story over look, pouncing on the men and killing them. My paws automatically became deadly spears as I sunk them into a few men's chests. Their flesh being torn felt nice, almost like a soft birdie toy that begged to be shredded. Once I was tired of claws, I would move onto teeth, biting into one mans' throat. The warm, gushing blood tasted nice. I enjoyed the feeling of having them at my mercy, weather they knew or liked it at all. I tossed his body to the side, noticing that Sebastian was already done with is part of the men. I noticed that Sebastian had a clean way of cleaning up the vermin. Personally, I wanted to be up close and personal. We regrouped and he put a white, gloved hand on the one ear that wasn't dripping with the blood of a man.

Two batches of men in less than 10 minutes. Not bad.

We approached the last door to the corridor. I could smell the fear coming out of it in almost pleasurable waves. I leapt forward and bounced the door open, revealing a trembling Vanell, holding a gun lightly.

"A…a cat and butler? I was expecting a giant, the way my men were screaming out there. Instead I get a scrawny man in a tailcoat? You're just a butler."

"No sir, you see, I am one hell of a butler, I promise." I heard Sebastian assure him. I bounded past the white haired man, and sat by Ciel, grooming him as a mother cat would do to kittens. He looked like hell.

'Doesn't matter. I have no intention of fighting you, not while I have him." He grabbed Ciel out of my grasp and held a gun to his head. I tensed up, growling slightly.

"Do you have what I asked for?" He asked urgently.

"Yes, I do. Its right here-"Sebastian pulled it out of his tailcoat, but only to be shot in the head, and all along his body. I gave a strangled cry, taking long strides over to where Sebastian lay, and I gave a mournful yowl. I swiftly turned around to see men in the painting, holding guns.

_That was a dirty trick. A very dirty trick. These men are dead for killing my one and only master. _ I whirled around, and crashed into the men that were coming out of the painting. I jumped on one, not bothering to even think about the pleasure it gave me, and ripped his head off. The other ones had similar fates. Their bloody bodies were piled around me.

I heard Ciel conversing with the dealer. Then came a "How long do you plan on playing dead?"

I turned around. Sure enough, Sebastian was still lying there, but… he should be dead. "Not long." Came the reply. I almost cried for joy.

His body forced itself up. "Guns these days are so much more efficient than they used to be." He stated, slowly rising until he coughed out all the bullets. He dropped them immediately, and observed the damage to his coat. _Figures that would be the first thing he would worry about. _

"You could've avoided that, idiot." Ciel spat.

"Master. How terrible. They didn't treat you very nicely did they?" Sebastian said. "So helpless looking, especially all bound up like that." I stalked up to him, pushing my face against his hand, purring very loudly. He smiled.

"Tibbers here was very worried about you, you know. So much that she bit me."

"It's good to know someone cares." Ciel snarled. "Can you get me now? His breath stinks."

"Move and I'll shoot!" The desperate man cried. _Pathetic._

"But if I get you, you might be killed."

"SO then, you want to break the contract?"

"No sir, nothing has changed I remain yours only." _That's what she said. _ I smirked internally until I started to process what Ciel said. _ Contract? What contract? _

"Now master," Sebastian said calmly over the dealer, still screaming at him. "I believe I taught you to beg."

Ciels eye patched eye opened. " I order you to rescue me now Sebastian!" he ordered. A pentacle where the eye patch used to be glowed at that same moment.

"IT'S OVER!" screeched Mr. Vanell. He fired, and I winced, not knowing whether Sebastian could make it in time.

When I opened my eyes, there stood Sebastian, holding the bullet away from the gun, as if he had caught it when it was being fired at point blank range.

"Looking for this?" Sebastian dropped it into his pocket and twisted his arm around into a mess, shattering the bone completely. I walked over in a daze and took Ciel in my jaws, tugging him lightly into a chair and then mewling softly in a caring voice. Sebastian came over and ripped the bindings off.

"Come work for me! I'll pay you twenty times what he does! And you can have all the money and liquor you want!" The man pleaded.

"I'm sorry Mr. Vanell, but you see, I have no need for such materialistic things. You see…" the room darkened. "I am simply one hell of a butler."

Dark feather fell from unseen dark clouds. "You see, as long as my master holds the contract, I am his loyal servant." He pulled off his glove, revealing a matching symbol on his hand that was on Ciels eye.

"I am a wish, a sacrifice, and this. All of these things keep me bound to lord Phantomhive. Until the day I swallow his soul."

"Unfortunately for you," Ciel said placidly, "This game is over."

* * *

><p>Animefreak653: I am so tired, it took me some four hours to write this up. Not to mention that I officially go into hiding tomorrow. I can't believe that the Giants won. DAMNIT BRADY! If only we had had a few more seconds…* Starts crying* But for now... bed. *collapses into bed with a sleeping France already in it*<p>

France: Honhonhon what do we have here… * Gropes boobs*

Animefreak653: *turns around to find France in bed about to grope her* * leaps up* WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY BED!

France: America and Prussia dumped me here. But I would have come sooner if I had known that there would be such a beauty-

Animefreak653: *slams his head with sledgehammer* WHY ARE YOU HERE YOU AREN'T EVEN IN THIS STORY! Don't take advantage of sleeping women!

France: Oweeeeeeee… _Mon ami_, you hit like Hungary.

Animefreak653: Is that an insult? * brings sledgehammer to hitting position*

France: *slowly becomes smaller from intimidation*

Animefreak653: thanks for reading! Please review! I luv u guys! Now where was I…. * Turns back to France.*

Outside door: GWAAAAHHHHHHH


	9. Chapter 9

Animefreak653: Hello my friends! How are you on this fine… whatever day it is.

France: It is Tuesday, mon ami.

Aminefeak653: Do I look like I care? Cause I don't. What are you still doing here anyway?

France: Honhonhonhon~ wouldn't you like to know?

Aminefreak653: *Pulls out sledgehammer and hits France on the head* where is Ciel and Sebastian? I need them to do the disclaimer!

France: *still bleeding in the corner*

Aminefreak653: I will just ask Elizabeth to do it for me. *Yanks Lizzie on stage* so, would you so kindly do the disclaimer for me?

Lizzie: Can I dress you up later?

Animefreak653: Uhhh… sure… DISCLAIMER

Lizzie: Animefreak653 does not own Black Butler! She just owns Sylvia, and all her other OCs. Remember this;

**My demon side**

_My angel side_

_My thoughts and dreams_

Also, Sylvia is starting to-

Animefreak653: *slaps her hand on Lizzie's mouth* Well, that's all folks!

Lizzie: YAY!~ *Pulls out frilly pink dress* Put this on.

Animefreak653: Wait what? Wha- NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

France: *Still unconscious in the corner due to blood loss*

Ah, what a beautiful morning it was with the skies a nice, baby blue and-

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Came a scream from the hallway. There went my wonderful morning, flying out the door as quickly as Grell flew in, clutching into the cart as he just so happened to bump into Finny, who in return, also screamed. Wait, what was that? There was blood on my ears? Figures.

Of course, then Grell had to grab the nearest thing, which just so happened to be the white tablecloth that had Ciels breakfast on it to wipe up the spilled tea. _GAH, can this guy be any more of a nuisance?_ I mentally screamed to myself.

I looked at the mess that was the dining room. I heard Bard whisper something about 'taking on a useless idiot', which I couldn't agree more with, but I remembered that it had been a favor to Madam Red. She seemed like such a dignified person, so I couldn't fathom why she would drag along a bloody rose scented man with her.

"I'm so sorry for making such a mess, I really am! Oh, wait! Perfect! I cannot atone for what I've done, so I will do so with my life!" He took out a knife (where did her get that?) and held it to his neck.

"Should we do something?" Mey-Rin wondered out loud. Sebastian walked up behind him, and placed a gentle hand onto his shoulder.

"Now, now, there is no reason for that now, for it makes a terrible mess on the beautiful carpet that I just cleaned. It would take hours to scrub up all the blood." Sebastian smiled down at Grell, who was making puppy dog eyes up at him.

"Oh, thank you Sebastian! So kind…"

"That was easier than I expected." Bard muttered to me and the other two eccentric servants.

Sebastian then went on to show Grell the proper way to serve tea. Who knew it took so many steps! The word 'teabag' came up in my mind, but I brushed it aside. After all, I was just a cat, what would I know about tea?

"Everyone, make the house spotless. Oh, and Grell, If you do decide to end your life early, please take it outside, and don't make a huge mess for me to clean up later." Sebastian finished by clapping his hands.

"Such kindness…" Grell mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hello there boy. Is there something you came to pick up for your father?" A portly man asked. The cane shop was a very strange looking man. He had a round face and belly, but could somehow fit into a suit. I could have sworn that his head shined in the light.<p>

"Actually, he is here on his own business," Sebastian interrupted. "He would like to pick this up." Sebastian handed him a slip of paper, of which assumed was the label number of Ciels new cane. The old one had had, let's just say, an unfortunate accident.

"AH, yes. I was wondering who this could possibly use a walking stick as short as this one." He pulled out the drawer, and picked up the stick, briefly admiring it and then handing it to Sebastian. "I never would have thought that It belonged to a ch-" He stopped mid-sentence, staring at the walking stick that Sebastian was now inspecting in a strangely threateningly manner.

"Good, there is not one single crook. I magnificent job well done, good sir." Sebastian commented. I jumped up, placing those lovable paws of mine onto the counter and placed a sack of coins onto the wooden surface, and then leaping off after Sebastian.

"Keep the change." Sebastian informed the store owner.

"How the heck does one break a walking stick?" Ciel wondered out loud. "That insane strength of Finny's is getting on my nerves."

"AH, yes, it is such a pain. You haven't had a growth spurt in years!" Sebastian laughed lightly. Ciel gave him a glare.

We continued to pad onward. "Look Mama, it's the brand-new black cat from the Funtom Company!"

I looked towards the voice, to find a well-dressed boy with his face pressed against the glass of a store. On display was a variety of toys, but the one that stuck out the most was a little black panther. I mewled.

"Yes, Tibbers, I do believe so. I think that you may have been some inspiration to our master here." Sebastian mused.

"Oh, shut it." Ciel retorted, walking past the shop.

"Lets just get home quickly, before Grell and our three servants completely destroy the mansion.

I purred in agreement.

* * *

><p>"You must be tired master. Lets go inside and I will make some tea for you." Sebastian walked up the stairs to the mansion and opened the door for Ciel. I was walking behind him, so when he stopped abruptly and stood ridged and horrified, I peeped behind him.<p>

"Whats the matter?" Sebastian inquired? He looked around the door to find that the mansion had been beautified. Pink streamers had been hung up, and everything was… sparkly. Sebastian stood on end while I arched my back and hissed. I think Ciel almost died.

"WHAT happened to this place? Why it's a disaster!" Sebastian demanded in a stern voice.

A stampede of servants came out of the room to the right.

"Sebastian!" Bard cried "HELP US!" The three huddled around Sebastian, sobbing. On any other occasion, I would have swiped them away, but this was very amusing.

"What is going on here? And why are you dressed like lunatics?" Sebastian demanded.

"SHES CRAZY!" Bard screamed "CRAZY!" Bards panic mode: ON.

"Who is crazy?" Ciel asked. He turned towards the sound of choking in the other room.

We poked our head in to find… another beautified room. If I hadn't already done so earlier, a hairball would have erupted from my throat.

"Ah! Grell! What are you doing?"

"Well, at the moment I seem to be in the process of dying Lord Ciel." Grell managed to say over the sound oh himself gargling. He had been hung up like an ornament, but without the hanger on his jacket. So, as a replacement, whoever had hung him up had done it by… his neck. That or the person had found him trying to kill himself and had only had to tie a bow around his head. Bets on the second one anybody?

Ciel sighed. "Get him down Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian walked forward to unhook the partially dead Grell when a curly haired, pigtailed, blonde shot out of the corner (had she been there the whole time) and clung onto Ciel.

"Ciel!" She exclaimed. While she cuddled Ciel, I observed her. Hyperactive, crazy girl came to mind immediately. But disregarding that, she was very pretty. She wore an orange and yellow frilly dress, and it matched her hair most wonderfully too, might I add. She had a huge bow in the back, making her waist look even skinnier. She looked like a Barbie doll. _Wait, what's a Barbie doll?_ I wondered.

"Lady Elizabeth, um, what a surprise!" Ciel stuttered.

"Oh, how many times have I told you? Call me Lizzie!" She gushed, resuming her fondling on Ciel. Poor guy_. I have to hand it to him though. His level of tolerance is beyond my comprehension. _

I stalked over to hide next to Sebastian, fearful that I would be next. As I slinked past Ciel and Lizzie, she stopped and looked at me, staring for at least 20 seconds, before she started saying things like, 'Oh My Gosh! You are toooo cute!' and 'Wow! These paws are so loveable!' She then proceeded to give me an equal amount of attention.

"Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked. He had removed Grell from his 'eternal rest' hanging on the ceiling and now proceeded to go forward to Lizzie.

"Hello Sebastian," She said, dropping me and giving Sebastian a little curtsy. She noticed the half dead Grell in his hands. "Awh, you took him down?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, he detracted from the beauty of the room." Sebastian stated, still smiling.

"But he made such a lovely decoration!" She protested.

"Decoration?"

"Yes! Isn't the mansion so cute now?"

I heard Ciel mutter something about 'his mansion' and it being 'so pink'.

"From now and on, only the cutest things belong this mansion. He he~" She giggled.

"Wouldn't you agree aunt Tennant?" She was addressing Tanaka as… Aunt Tennant? It was understandable though. He was wearing a blonde wig.

"Oh, and Sebastian, I have something for you too!" She twirled and took out another frilly pink bonnet. She placed it on his head while he continued to let out a forced smile.

I just had to join the servants in their laughing fits.

"Why thank you my lady, I am honored that you went through such lengths for me." He bowed after giving us all a little warning glare.

I felt like I had been impaled by a sword right then.

"Anyway, why are you here? Auntie wouldn't let you come alone!"

"Of course not silly. I wanted to see you, silly!" Lizzie exclaimed, again smothering Ciel with her affection.

""You snuck away? Don't you think that you will get into trouble?" Ciel protested.

I glanced at Sebastian, wondering if he was going to kick her out or not. He was still wearing the pink frilly bonnet.

"Sebastian, um, who is this girl?" Grell inquired. The noose around his neck had been loosened, and he was now able to breathe.

Sebastian glanced to the side at him, "She is the daughter of the Marquis of Scotland. Her full Christian name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford of Scotland." He said it as if it was the simplest name in the world. But by god was it not.

"Scotland Ethel Elizabeth Cordelia pleh!" He closed his eyes and panted.

"She is also the young master's betrothed. Been so for several years too." Sebastian added.

"Ah, yes, his fiancée, of course…" I think just then we both realized the full extent of extent of this.

"MEROW!"

"Master-" Bard stared.

"- marrying-" Finny said.

"-HER!" May-Rin shrieked. I added a little mewl of surprise to the end of their sentence just for the affect.

"Lady Elizabeth is of nobility after all. She is the daughter of a marquees after all. Noble men marry noble women. It has always been like that." Sebastian explained.

"I Know! Let's have a ball tonight!" Lizzie clasped her hands together in an effort to seem cute. Sadly, it worked. Cause I think that I just gave a mewl, which resulted in Sebastian giving me a few strokes on my head. "I'll dance with my Fiancée as my escort! You will wear the clothes that I picked out, right? Oh, and you too Tibby~" She released Ciel to pounce upon me, squishing our cheeks together and telling me that she had the loveliest outfit for me to wear too. If I didn't die of suffocation first, being squeezed into an outfit would definitely do it.

She suddenly released me and leapt at Grell, dragging him off to be her first victim with Ciel yelling after her. But hey, at least I was free.

* * *

><p>I was lying in front of Ciels desk when they started talking about dancing. I was thoughly amused when I found out that Ciel didn't know how to dance. I laid my head on the ground, drifting off to sleep as Sebastian gave Ciel a lecture on dancing.<p>

* * *

><p>" <em>He he~ Daddy, come look at me dance!" A little girl twirled around. I watched as she flirted around the dance floor, so carefree. <em>

_Her hair was in two black pigtails, and her bright innocent green eyes sparkled as she looked over at her faceless father. She stopped twirling to leap over to her father and grasp his soft hand with her own. She looked up at him, with a smile that slowly faded into a concerned expression. I watched all this unroll while trying to get a closer look at his face. _

"…_Daddy?" She asked as a drop of blood ran down her fathers' cheek from his eye. His blank eye sockets looked down at her. I backed away slightly, horrified at what I was seeing. Who was this girl? What was wrong with her father?_

"_Run Sylvia…" HE murmured. The girl needed no further urging, because she abandoned her fathers' side immediately and ran towards a fiery room. I cried, running after her, terrified as she disappeared into the red and yellow abyss. All of a sudden, the fire disappeared, leaving myself alone in a white room. _

"_Hello?" I called out, not really expecting an answer._

"_Did you really want to forget me that much?" The little girl said in a childish, innocently creepy voice. _

"_Do I know you?" I inquired. This girl seemed strangely familiar. But that wasn't possible. I was a cat after all…wait…what? I looked down at myself, expecting to see fluffy paws, but there were human hands, with opposable thumbs! I looked toward the little girl to find that I wasn't looking at her anymore, but a wall with a full mirror. In the reflection of where I was, was an average sized girl, maybe 5 foot 6 inches. She was skinny, her bust easily exaggerated by the black curve hugging dress that showed off skinny legs. Her emerald green eyes were astonishing against the black of her shoulder length hair. I looked at myself again, squeezing my eyes closed and opening them again, expecting this to all be fake. But my appearance didn't change. _

"_Pathetic," The girl snarled, "You really did forget me didn't you. You forgot all about your parents deaths. All about little you." The little girl's eyes glowed a deadly green, giving off the look of acid. _

"_Who are you?" I asked, taking a surprisingly easy step towards the girl. She cackled._

"_Fool. I am you. You are me." _

"_That can't be possible. I am a cat. This body you have placed me in must not be mine."She chucked._

"_Exactly how we were raised. Expect the worst. Question all that you want to believe." That lie sounded familiar, but from where I didn't know. _

"_I'm sorry, I am not following you." I said, shaking my head. "This doesn't make any sense."_

_She stormed up to me, snarling. "IDIOT! You were originally human! By your own fault you left the time you were in and fell into this-" A hand slapped across her mouth, followed by another person that looked just like me, but with wings. _

"_**Now, now, Sylvia Junior, what have we been up too? I thought O told you it wasn't time yet."**__ Snarled a second figure with bat wings and wearing a red skirt and shirt, the complete opposite of the other one that was behind the little girl, but still looked like the body I was in._

"_Sweetheart, I know that this is painful, but you have to stick with us, OK?"__ The other one, dressed in white, said gently, unhanding the girl._

"_WHY should we wait? It's all her fault that she dumped me off in this unfamiliar place! I just wanted her to see what she'd done. Look at us! We are slowly deteriorating. If she can't find out soon, then what of us?" The little girl vented, slapping the white dressed persons hand away._

"_**Watch it Sylvia. If you had pushed it any farther, her mind would have broken from all this new information. This is a patience thing, fool! Have myself and Angel not told you that numerous times already?" **__The red dressed person walked up to the girl, slamming her fist onto the young ones head. I watched in silence, waiting for something… anything really._

_The Angel turned to me, smiling. "__Sylvia, I do believe it is time for you to wake up."_

"_**Yeah, you missed that dancing party thing. Pfff. Who cares anyway, I say good thing you missed it! But for now…" **__Both the Angel and Demon turned to me, faces mirroring each other as they walked up to me, placing their hands on my eyes. _

"**It's **_time _**to **_wake _**up." **

I awoke with a jolt in Sebastian's room. I had no idea who was for ten minutes, until I finally recovered my memory and stepped out of the curing bundle of kittens that had crept from Sebastian's closet to sleep with me.

I walked upstairs in time for the last song, where I was passed from hand to hand in a daze. If I wasn't Tibbers, the cat, then who was I? And why did that scene of fore and blood make something within me stir so much?

* * *

><p>Animefreak653: Well, between writing this confusing chapter and so, lets summarize. Sylvia, aka Tibbers, has been slowly losing her memory. Now that she has none, she thinks she's truly a cat. Get it? Ha-ha…no.<p>

Ciel: I don't get it.

Sebastian: It's a simple thing really. Tibbers used to be a human. She landed in this world for unknown reasons and now she has lost all her memories of being human.

Ciel: Ah, I see.

Aminefreak653: -.-+ and where have you too been?

Ciel: Away. Far away from you and your Prussia rant.

Animefreak653: Oh, really now. And Sebastian? Your excuse?

Sebastian: I follow Lord Ciel where ever he goes, you should know that by now.

Animefreak653: Well… *sigh* its better than having a rapist help me out.

France: I called my BTT friends. They will be right over.

Animefreak653: What gives you the right to invite people over?

France: Prussia included~

Animefreak653: Fine… go ahead. Besides, I get lonely a lot… which means that certain VIEWERS should REVIEW. HINT HINT HINT.

Sebastian: Well, tea anyone?

Animefreak653: IF YOU REVIEW, I WILL SEND YOU A VIRTUAL SEBASTIAN CUPCAKE. IT HAS HIS FACE ON IT.

Ciel: Please don't use my butler for your own personal interests.

Animefreak653: Sorry….


	10. Chapter 10

Animefreak653: I am such a failure. I have not posted in forever cause of all the crazy stuff in my life.

Ciel: Like what? Eating pasta? Please.

Anime freak653: PFFFFFFt, no, like State Tests. They are a pain in my ass,m and I have a feeling I failed it and I'll be retaking it in September.

Sebastian: Have more faith, I'm sure you'll be fine.

Animefreak653: … says the demon butler who can survive anything.

* * *

><p>It was around midday when Sebastian came into Ciels office carrying the day's mail. It had always pleased me when Ciel went through the mail and tossed the rejected letters on the floor for me to work my claws on and shred. And now that Sebastian had let the kittens go out in the garden, I had even more to shred, since I had let the little ones partake in the shredding process. Ah, good times. When Ceil halted his tossing, I looked up, giving off a cute, <em>purrrr ow? <em>

"_S_ebastian, it seems that the Queen has a new job for us." Ciel said, taking the letter opener and easing the letter open, observing it with careful eyes.

"Yes, My lord. I will prepare a carriage for you immediately."

"Merow?"

* * *

><p>"If it was not for that letter, I never would have come. There are too many people her for my liking. It's suffocating." Ciel complained.<p>

"Ah, my lord, but it may prove to be a nice change, leaving the manor now and then, not to mention it is much easier to take care of you with those three idiots out of the scene." Sebastian replied.

I nudged open the doors, revealing Lau, Madam Red, and Grell completely destroying the sitting room.

"Madam Red! Lau! What are you doing here?" Ciel was cried, and was instantly rewarded with everyone's attention.

"Ah, you arrived rather quickly Ciel." Madam Red said. "I just came to see my little nephew, who informed me that he was coming to the capital."

"Earl!" The Branch Manager of the Chinese trading company, 'Kong Rong' exclaimed.

"We apologize for not being able to greet you sooner. I will have tea ready in a moment." Sebastian replied, surprisingly calm for the surprise visit. I watched with a close eye as Ciel took a seat in a chair and Sebastian quickly returned with tea. I walked over to sit by Grell.

"This tea is great!" Madam Red said. "How can tea taste this different? Grell. You should learn something from Sebastian."

"Yes my lady…" The failure of a butler looked downcast.

"In any case…" She continued. "… You should come work for me! You are a most handsome fellow, no matter how many times I look at you!" She then proceeded to rub Sebastian's lower back and butt with her hand in a strange groping manner. I snarled, but did not intervene. Ciel did it for me.

"Let's get down to business now. A few days ago, a prostitute was killed in White Chapel."

"Ah, yes. The media has been making a big fuss over it, as you are well aware." Madam Red stated, "After all, I am the queen of rumors."

"But… there must be something more of my lord was called here to investigate." Lau concluded.

"Yes, this is no simple matter. The victim, Mary Ann Nichols was ripped to shreds with some sort of specific cutting tool. It is an abnormal case. The city police have dubbed the killer, Jack the Ripper." Ciel summarized.

"I too am very curious to see the Queens watchdog sniff out its prey, but…" Lau paused. "Do you have the courage to gaze upon the scene of the crime? The madness. You may be trapped there forever." Lau stood up and placed a hand on Ciels cheek. I stood up a little, cautiously watching this play out. "Are you prepared for that, Earl Phantomhive?"

Ciel responded in a dark voice, "I am here to eliminate the source of 'her' distress. Do not waste time with your worthless questions Lau."

"WELL THEN! Let's be off!" Lau replied enthusiastically, grabbing Ciels hand and running off with Madam Red in the background yelling at Lau. He was such a fake. He didn't even know where he was going (-_-).

"Calm down," Ciel coughed into his sleeve. "We aren't going to the scene of the crime. There are too many spectators and the Yard won't take kindly to our arrival."

"Then what will we do?" Madam Red asked.

"MY LORD! Don't tell me…" Lau trailed off.

Ciel donned a look of horrification, "I'd like to avoid him myself, but that isn't an option. **He **is the most reliable source of information regarding matters like these."

* * *

><p>….I'll have the next chapter up soon, my dear minions. Reviews please? It might help my inspiration~ Seriously guys.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Animefreak653: *sigh* Don't you just love mother's day. I woke up and made a HUGE breakfast with my stepdad for her! I got to make da tasty scones and French toast. :3

Ciel: *noms* scones…

Sebastian: My Lord, I will do the disclaimer for you. Animefreak653 does not own Black Butler/Kuroshituji

Animefreak653: I'm going to try to post another chapter this week, so just try to enjoy. I'M SORRY IF IT'S TERRIBLE I DIDN'T MEAN IT I NEED A BETA. Btw, welcome all of you newcomers to The Black Panther.

Cie: -.-"

* * *

><p>"-SO…. Where are we?" Lau asked.<p>

"Weren't you just acting like you knew all about it, you liar!" Madam Red yelled. I looked up at the run down building, surprised that anyone could live there. The sign that said 'Undertaker'. Was cracked, and the skull on the stop was leaning to the side. The cement structure was chipped, and displayed outside on the left was a cross grave marker. On the right was a weathered coffin, nothing too showy.

Entering the building was a whole another matter entirely though. Inside was even more ripped up; the place was littered with coffins and cobwebs.

"Are you in…? Undertaker?" Ciel asked to the room full of coffins.

"Hee! Hee… I have been expecting you…" Said a rather creepy voice coming from a coffin by a window. It slowly opened to expose a man in black robes, a scar running across his face diagonally to the left. His white hair hid his eyes, and thin fingers with long nails gave him a ghost like appearance.

"I bid you welcome, my earl... Has your lordship finally decided to step into the coffin that I've made special for you…?"

"I think not, I am just here for-" Ciel was interrupted by a slender finger being placed by his lips.

"You don't need to tell me what milord needs. I already know~" The Undertaker purred. "She wasn't an ordinary client either, in the sense of the word. You see, I cleaned her up riiiiiight nice and pretty. And since Earl came all the way to see me, I suppose that I will help him the best of my ability_." (Let me just say, that the Undertaker is creepily sexy)_

Ciel raised his brow, "Are you saying that you know something?"

The Undertaker smiled, "Yes, please, feel free to take a seat. I'll go make some tea~" he said, chuckling as he gestured to the many stacked up and ominous coffins scattered across the room. As the group pondered about where they were going to sit, I padded across the room to the Undertaker, watching him settle down as he finished passing out tea in beaker and taking out a jar of dog biscuits. He looked down.

"Earl, is this your new pet?" Undertaker inquired, offering me a biscuit that I turned my head away from. Biscuits were for dogs, not cats silly man.

"AH, Tibbers, we found her outside as a stray. I suppose we grew on her. She makes an excellent chess piece too." Ciel admitted. _Chess piece? So I'm the pawn?_ I mentally raged. Forcing it down, I let out a little 'mew' as the Undertaker bent down and looked me in the eye. Although the look was quick, I caught a glance of his eyes. They were a rich, vibrant yellow, and I almost felt lost in them. But the glance was over almost as soon as it came. I blinked twice, and the Undertaker giggled.

"Ah, Earl, what an interesting specimen you have here. She looks ready to turn back soon too. How interesting."

Ciel looked bewildered, "What are you talking about? She's a cat."

The Undertaker smirked. "So you don't know! How interesting. We will see how this turns out, Earl."

Ciel dismissed the Undertakers strangeness as… well, him just being strange, "Undertaker, The info."

"Yes, you're here about this killer, Jack the Ripper. Is that so? Well, it isn't the first thing that I've dealt with this kind of killer."

"You mean it's happened before?" Madam Red interrupted, stopping from staring in horror at… everything really.

"Yes, and in a very similar matter too. The police didn't think much of it at first, but all the prostitutes had something in common."

"Something in common?" Ciel repeated.

"You seem very curious about this Lord Earl. I wonder."

"Ah, I see how it is! You want money for our services! How much?" Lau asked, smiling.

"Money?" The Undertaker stood up, vigorously leaping forward at Lau at an alarming pace that made my hair rise slightly. "I don't want the Queen's money!" He screamed. He whirled around, drooling, and leapt Ciel next.

"Now, Lord Phantomhive, give it to me! Give me… give me, A FIRST RATE LAUGH!" He brought his hands up to his chest, giving him the look of a dog begging for a treat. Ciel looked slightly ill.

The first two were quick to go. Lau's joke was not even faintly funny, and Madam Red's was scary. I brought my paws up to my ears before she even started to talk. After they were out, the Undertaker turned to Ciel. Sebastian immediately took his place.

"Let me handle this My Lord. I do believe I have what this takes. After all, I am one Hell of a butler," He turned to all of us, "Please wait outside for me, I don't need your ears to hear this."

We waited outside for a moment. We all felt sweat drops form on our heads when all of a sudden a HUGE laugh came from inside the crumbling funeral home, succeeding on knocking down the sign and blowing us all away.

I entered, looking about the room. Yep, everything was still deteriorating, but when I walked into the Undertakers desk, I felt a sweat drop coming when I saw him collapsed in a fit of giggles, drool spilling from the corner of his lip.

It didn't take long for us to get the information that we needed. I actually think that Madam Red and Lau fled the room after discovering that the beakers they had been drinking tea from had held organs.

Ciel gazed out the window, ponderingly. "Now all we have to do is simplify our list of suspects from our earlier conversation with the Undertaker."

"Yes, someone who knows medical science and human anatomy, someone who had no alibi on all the nights of the murder, and someone involved with a secret society." Sebastian listed off the top of his head. I wondered how he could have possibly known that.

"You call that simplified? There are thousands of people coming to London as we speak for the summer." Madam Red said, "The number of doctors in London. Remember the amount of Medical school graduates that never passed, and even all the ones that did pass! What about people like Lau who are familiar with needles and the human anatomy? Not to mention that the season will be over before the-"

"Then we need to find the killer before the season ends." Sebastian interrupted quickly.

"Repeat that…?" Lau asked.

"We only need to contact those of which apply to the list." He smiled quirkily.

"WHAT!" The madam shouted, "We don't even know the exact numbers!"

"Please, leave it all to me." Sebastian smiled, directly looking at Ciel through his lashes. "After all, I am a butler of the Phantomhive family. I should be able to manage at least this small of a task." Sebastian left everyone stunned with his speech, which I found amusing in a sense because they should have been used to it by now.

Smiling, Sebastian opened the carriage door and stepped out, holding on by just the ledge under his feet and the roof of the fancy box. He lifted himself up the roof and addressed Grell, who was steering the carriage in a very poor manner, "Grell, please drive home safely." He smirked.

"Ah, yes!"

Peering back down, he looked at me, "Tibbers, Take care of the young master while I'm gone."

"Mew!" I purred. I leapt into the vacant spot left by Sebastian next to Lau. I looked at him with my soul-seeing emerald eyes and laid down next to him, setting a slightly threateningly cute- oh, wait, dangerous paw on his lap as a warning. His smiling face bothered me a lot.

Sebastian was such a show-off. He casually let go of the speeding carriage and disappeared. Madam Red and Lau – much to my displeasure – jumped up to see if Sebastian had by any chance fell and died (Pffffft. Like Sebastian would die). I twisted my neck around them to see Grell speeding towards the sidewalk, completely losing control of the horses and all senses of direction, but then again, did he have any to begin with?

And so, I was thrown up to the top with Grell, completely uncomfortable and missing the nice warm, comfortable interior of the carriage. I twisted my ears back to hear what they had been talking about.

"Sebastian made a large promise, Ciel. How can you be sure he will complete it?" Madam Red questioned.

Ciel left them in a moment of silence, before responding with a, "Sebastian said he would take care of it. He will do it all for us, all we have to do is sit back and relax."

"That is so cute." The Madam commented.

"No, not really. It's just that he will never lie to me." There was silence as I bent my ears forward again and looked at Grell, whose hair seemed a little redder than usual. He was inspecting his nails instead of leading the horses. I almost had a heart attack when I saw him doing that. I let out a mewl to catch his attention. He looked up, apparently just noticing my appearance, and smiled.

"So, tell me Tibbers, want to tell me who you really are?" He leaned forward, getting real close to my face. It made me slightly nervous for some reason. I looked up at him blankly, having slight flashbacks from the other night.

"_WHY should we wait? It's all her fault that she dumped me off in this unfamiliar place! I just wanted her to see what she'd done. Look at us! We are slowly deteriorating. If she can't find out soon, then what of us?"_

These words echoed in my ears as I stared up at the fail butler. He looked like he was about to say something, but them Madam Red's head popped up and screamed at Grell to not take the long route, but obviously, it was too late. He missed the turn and I had the pleasure to whack him upside the head. Mainly for relieving stress.

* * *

><p>"Gah! Grell! We would have been here earlier if you had not missed that turn!" Madam Red scolded Grell.<p>

"Sorry…sorry…" He muttered, completely depressed in the corner. If I had hands, I would have face palmed, but I settled on the good old-fashion thwack to the shin of the fail butler, since I was sort of short.

As Grell 'owed', I walked over to the door and helped Lau open it. To all of our surprise, there stood Sebastian, well dressed as usual, and bowing deeply.

"Welcome home, Master. I have tea prepared. We will be having cornmeal cakes topped with blackberries accompanying it." He lead Ciel in the mansion.

"WHA! Wait! What are you doing here?" Madam Red cried, pointing her finger, looking flabbergasted.

"Ah, I finished my assignment." Sebastian informed her.

"What? The list is complete?"

"Not quite, you see, I just compiled a list of the people who had the characteristics of the murderer that we discussed and gave them a short visit." He looked at her, and I could see that butler statement of his playing across his lips.

Madam Red dismissed him, "Oh please, Sebastian that is impossible, even for you."

Sebastian merely smirked before taking out a scroll and reading off multiple names, "Earl Chambers' family doctor, William Somerset was attending a party sponsored by Earl Hardwood when Mary Ann Nickolas was killed. He has an alibi, and is not involved in any secret societies." He continued on, and I heard one name that stuck out like a sore paw, "Josaih Kondor… has an alibi…" That name made my head hurt. Why? Who was I again? Why was I here? I headed off to Sebastian's chambers with a pounding head, leaving everyone behind to be amazed at my master's butler. But they were both my master, right?

_Ugh, my head_, I mentally cried. I lay on top of the covers of the small bed_. Josaih Kondor… I wonder what that name means._ I licked my paw and proceeded to groom as I thought this out. _As far as I know, he could just be an old master. I can't seem to remember anything after being found by Sebastian and Ciel. Why?_ I paused the grooming, laying my head down, thinking harder_. Well, let's see… I was outside… and… what was I doing? Picking flowers? What? I don't have hands, but…_ My head started throbbing again.

_The little girl was running around in the park. It was the same little girl I had been running after for the past few nights, but this time, nothing bad was happening. She was smiling. A boy came up to her. He had black hair swayed in the slight wind, messing it up. He grabbed the little girls wrist, yanking it so she had to stop running. _

"_Oh! Neil! I was looking for you!" She giggled, "I was looking for you!"_

_His face hardened abnormally cold for a boy who looked barely 7. "What do you want?" He snapped. "I told you to stay away from me! You aren't safe around me! Go home!" _

_Her face looked down, away from his and toward her scuffling feet. "Well, um, you always look so lonely, living in this park by yourself, so I thought I would be some company for you!" She looked up, happy._

_He sighed, dropping her wrist, "Silly girl. You're just a child. A child wouldn't get it." _

_She puffed air into her cheek, giving out a pouting look. "Hey! You're not much older than me Neil." She retorted. She picked up the lunch box on the picnic table, handing it to him. "I was just worried about you."_

"_Yeah, well, I don't need you to be worried about me." He looked towards me, reaching out to grab the box, which she happily gave to him. _

_He started to walk off with the metal box, she called his name, "Neil, wait!"_

_He swung around, scowling. "What is it now?" The little girl looked away, a slight blush on her cheeks. "You think… I can come see you tomorrow, maybe?" She asked. _

_He felt torn. Her face was just so cute! It was like saying no to the cutest kitten in the world! He gave a slight smile. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Her face immediately brightened._

"_You mean it!" She bounced up to him._

"_Yeah, whatever. But you know," He said, suddenly realizing he still didn't know her name. "I still have no idea what your name is."_

"_Sylvia Angel White." His eyes widened at this tidbit of information. _

"_No way! White! As in, the White Winged Angels Company that deals with medical technology, architecture, and disaster relief!" He gasped._

"_Yeah! That's the one! I am the second successor, after my brother!" She grinned. He face palmed. Now he would be convicted for kidnapping the successor of the White Winged Angels Company. Just great…_

Tibbers purred in her sleep, her dream a temporary relief from the nightmares she had been having recently.

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't that just cuuuuute~ Its her childhood crush... sorta...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Animefreak653: I know I gave you all a big scare, right?

Ciel: Make up your bloody mind. No one wants to see you tearing yourself apart over something your friend said.

Animefrea653: I'll take that as a sign that you are. But yeah. There were two problems. I couldn't find my story on the Doc Manager and by 'friend' was being a complete biatch saying that the story sucked and I had no sense of writing. Can I just send a shout out to Paxloria for being awesome and coaching me through the whole thing. Dude, you are awesome. I mean seriously, you were like… swooping in to save me and my story…* rambles more about how she worships all things Paxloria*

Sebastian: *sigh* Please stop sucking up to the viewer. Animefreak653 only owns Sylvia and a few new characters that will soon come into play.

Animefreak: *finally finishes* So, overall, you are awesome. By the way! I love you guys for reviewing. Although I find it amazing that we are already up to 90 reviews and the story has barely started. Keep it up! Whoever makes it to 100 gets a special mention! 3 This should explain everything bored411.

* * *

><p>"SO we need someone well versed in the field medical science and anatomy, with no alibi on the nights of all the murders, but they need to be involved with a black magic occult. Only one person fits these qualities," Sebastian concluded, "The Viscount Druit, one Sir Aleister Chambers. Yes, he graduated from medical school, and he has held several parties at his residence during the season. There are rumors going on that he hosts secret parties on the side in which he only invites his intimate acquaintances."<p>

"Now that I think about it, I have also heard rumors about such things." Madam Red said, "Maybe he's into black magic."

"If that was the case, the prostitutes would have been sacrifices." Lau offered.

"Indeed. There will be one more party tonight at his home; the season is coming to an end too, so this will be the last opportunity to sneak in." Sebastian set the papers down.

Ciel turned to his aunt, "Madam Red, Can you do something about it?"

She smiled, ruffling her hair, "I _am_ popular with the men, Ciel. Obtaining invitations will be easy." She bragged. Seriously Madam Red?

"And remember," Ciel turned to the whole group, "Never use my name, Phantomhive." He stood up, determination on his face. "This will be our **only **chance." I shook my head slightly. For them maybe. How was I supposed to get in?

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the carriage, feeling amazing. Sebastian had spent an hour on my coat, making it glossy and beautiful. My ears were perked to perfection, and my paws were fluffed to the maximum. As his reward, I had let him cuddle me and squeeze my paws. Cat win~.<p>

"This party is rather grand isn't it now." Madam Red looked around, obviously inspecting the men around her. "It's a wonder that this is the last day of the season." She was wearing a red, frilly dress, feathers dangling off the sleeves and her cleavage showing. Her corset was pushing her breasts up to a level I didn't know was possible really. She looked pretty, and yet, almost like a hooker.

"Ah, yes. This party is going to be delightful." Lau responded. I turned my gaze over to Sebastian who was helping Ciel out of the carriage. He was wearing a VERY pink and frilly dress. "We must mot expose ourselves, we are not here for our own amusement." He tried to look serious, but failed miserably.

"You are just too cuuuuuuute~" His aunt exclaimed, grabbing him up and resuming to cuddle him, just like someone else we knew (cough Lizzie cough cough fiancée cough).

"Do I have to wear something like this?" Ciel complained, being released from his Aunt's grasp, blushing slightly.

"What? You don't like your Muslim Drenched French Dress? Boo! Boo! It's the latest style you know!" She claimed. I felt like I would not have liked something like that if I had been human. I didn't know how Ciel could put up will all of… _this_.

"How could I enjoy this?" Ciel screamed.

"Now, now, a lady must never raise her voice." Sebastian scolded lightly. He was dressed very handsomely. Glasses clung to his nose. I felt slightly hot in my fur, looking at him. _ How strange. _ I commented to myself_. I wonder why._

"You bastard, Sebastian." Ciel murmured, betrayal written all over his face.

"He's right you know." Madam Red added, "Lau will be my young lover,"

"Lover reporting!" Lau exclaimed.

"Ciel is my little niece, who is visiting from the countryside," He pouted at the bit of information. "That is her cat." I purred in appreciation of being mentioned.

"And Sebastian is my nieces tutor, Grell my butler as usual." Grell pouted at this bit of info.

"Why must I be your niece?" Ciel argued.

"Because I have always wanted a niece who looks amazing in frilly dresses!" The woman happily said.

"That's your reason?" Ciel ranted.

"Well, thinking about your way, it would be a terrible thing it they found that the watchdog of the Queen was here." She whispered into his ear. "And besides, I heard the Viscount likes girls of all ages."

"You were the one who said we would do it, regardless of what it took." Sebastian reminded him.

Ciel let out a low growl as Sebastian held out his hand with a, "Shall we be on our way, My Lady?"

As we all walked into the party, I heard numerous comments about me.

"What a gorgeous creature! I wonder who owns her."

"Oh my! Who does that animal belong to? I must have it!" _Yes people, yes. Look at how absolutely gorgeous and cute I am. Observe this perfection mo-_

"What a disgusting mangy animal." Someone commented. I whirled around, the hair rising on my back. I looked to see a man, about 50 maybe, looking down at me. His black hair was streaked with a few strands of white, his eyes said killer in them, but it didn't frighten me. Oh, if only I had the vocal cords capable of cussing this man out.

"Just look at it!" He continued to a few of the men he had been talking to. "It's so undignified. Somebody ought to slay it and mount it as a trophy." The men all gave a chuckle of agreement. I turned my head away at the men and walked over to the far corner of the buffet, where I smelled tuna. I slunk under the table and swiped a tuna sandwich, observing the area with keen eyes while munching on the delicious fish. I had lost Ciel and Sebastian due to that fool. Now that I thought about it, he did look familiar.

I was so lost in thought that I failed to notice when a certain blonde haired girl waltzed up to me. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt someone tug on my ears. Looking up, I noticed that Ciels fiancée, staring down at me.

There were a few moments where we just stared at each other.

And stared

And stared, neither one making a move for a few minutes, before I took off away from the buffet, leaving Lady Elizabeth to stare after me, wondering whose cat I was. If I was lucky, she would not know it was the same cat that was at the Phantomhive manner.

I was about to start panicking when I finally found Sebastian. His eyes and cheekbones were covered by an elaborate mask. Like I wouldn't be able to recognize him if his cheekbones were covered (1).

I watched the show eagerly. I mean, this was a once in a lifetime chance. Who didn't want to see Sebastian doing 'magic'?

As Sebastian introduced Lau to the audience and instructed him on what to do, I looked around, spotting Ciel slinking off with Count Druit while Lizzie stood there, completely engaged in the show. I turned around to see Lau penetrating the top of the cabinet- where I assumed Sebastian lay- and stabbing the box repeatedly without any restraint. I almost died. I think that I must have looked ferocious because not only were the people around me backing away, but they were also looking extremely concerned. But I suppose that that wasn't because of me, but that Lau had probably killed Sebastian and I was now going to be alone in the world.

The cabinet door finally creaked open, revealing a completely untouched Sebastian, smiling like nothing had happened. I bounced up to him, pushing my head underneath his hand, asking for a rub. Sebastian happily obliged, stroking my head with his gloved hand and then talking to Madam Red.

He excused himself, walking past them after a moment's conversation. I trotted after him, wondering what he was up to. He went outside for a moment, looking up at the stars.

"Have you ever noticed how humans think that they own the world?" Sebastian commented to me. I glanced up at him, jumping up on the stone railing so that my paws rested on the cold material and my hind paws supported my weight. I gazed at Sebastian as he stared off into the stars. He had the most wonderful eyes I'd ever seen. It was like looking at a several stories at the same time. He was remarkably handsome too. Wait, what? What was a cat doing thinking that an individual HUMAN was handsome! I mentally banged my head against the railing.

"It seems our master is calling us." Sebastian murmured, taking off his gloves and revealing black painted nails and a covenant sign that was glowing a distinct purple. I was happy for the distraction. I mean, I think that I almost gave my mental self a concussion. He picked me up and heaved me over his shoulder, much to my surprise, and started running quickly.

_As if this isn't Déjà vu again. _I thought, referring to the time when Sebastian flung me over a gate.

It didn't take us long to get the there. In fact, only moments! It had been a block away from the actual party. The amount of people that were in on… whatever this was, was astounding rows and rows of people sat, observing the beautiful blonde man and the girl in the cage… wait… girl? I sniffed the air, realizing that it was Ciel that was in the cage. I let out a little kitty sneer, savoring the moment. I mean, how many times am I ever going to see the Queens Watchdog helpless, tied up, and in a cage?

I started to take out the men and women that were bidding. They were relatively easy, I practically just had to ghost over them and they'd faint. It was stupid, really. None of these people were able to take THIS. Sebastian had already knocked unconscious a majority of the people, cries of surprise and pain being heard every so often. He swiftly made his way up to the front, and I walked around everyone carefully, making sure there was no one we had left behind. I skimmed to the entrance, whirling around when I thought I saw a man in a tailcoat. I sniffed the air, no one was there. It was strange. Normally my eyesight didn't lie.

I walked back in with a brief cast over my shoulder to check again. I heard Ciel making Sebastian vow again.

"Don't you ever lie to me. Not Ever!" Ciel looked up harshly, betraying his lady look. I swept around the numerous bodies, laying my eyes on the Count. He was a handsome figure. He wasn't bad looking. I mean, his personality could be switched up a little bit, but overall, he was OK.

"Yes, My lord." Sebastian agreed, "I have already contacted the yard, so they will be here any moment." Sebastian informed Ciel, helping him down the 5 steps off the stage.

"Well then, let's not dawdle. I doubt the yard will be pleased to find that we were involved." Ciel came over and kneeled beside me, stroking my back. I purred at the sensation, arching my back under his touch. He stopped all too soon.

"Especially with that appearance of yours… 'My lady'." Sebastian clasped his hands together in a cute manner.

"Th- that's right." Ciel stepped back slightly. "Well, anyway, this ends the Jack the Ripper case." He looked over at the Count, "It was over way too fast."

Voices could be heard nearing the theater. Sylvia glanced over to the exit, still slightly unnerved by the idea that someone was watching her. Sebastian picked up Ciel. "Tibbers, meet us out there by the carriage." I mewed in response, Watching as he took off. I looked around, heading towards the exit. I darted to the corner, melting in with the shadows as a familiar officer came in.

_HIM. _Growled mentally, glancing down at my paw that he had once shot(2).

"Where are the people who called us in?" He shouted to a middle aged man with auburn hair.

"We have no clue sir. It was from a street line, we have no way of tracking the culprit." He auburn haired man reported.

The old man took off his top hat, kneeling down next to the unconscious Count. "Well, no matter. We need to get him into custody. Tag all these people! I want identification on all of them!" He commanded to a random officer, who happily obliged. I cast him one last look before heading out.

I quickly made for the exit, unaware that something… or some**one**… was watching me.

* * *

><p><em>(1)The Green Lantern anyone~<em>

_(2)People, refer to Chapter 2. The man that shot her was Sir Randall. Damn potato bastard! -Romano(South Italy)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Just popin' in to say thank you to several people for reviewing! **

_**Katella:**_** Thanks for the catch!**

_**Black Michaelis:**_** Thanks for the sweet review! I burst out laughing randomly and my family thought I was crazy. And yes, I am going to continue this story. The other one is CANCELED (whoop!) because I fixed the problem on my account.**

_**Bored411**_**: Thanks! I'll try. XP**

_**Bloody-Rose123:**_** He he~ I hope you will enjoy it when I post it!**

_**SakuraPheonix13:**_** One thing to say to you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

_**VampireSiren:**_** You reviewed 3 times? O.o? She won't remember right away when she becomes human, but there will be a trigger a while later after. **

_**Mangafreak666:**_** Thanks for the hint! I was wondering if you could point out those areas I made the mistake! I plan on following the manga, but I'm not too sure yet. Too soon to tell! Congrats on being my 100****th**** review! *throws confetti* He he~ I still can't believe this story is so popular! It's like a dream come true! Btw, love the name.**

_**Last Assassin's Shadow:**_** Thank you~**

_**DelilahLied9907898: **_**Thanks for the advice! **

**Also, please sigh this!**

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossove

water-iris-hetalia

animefreak653


End file.
